A New Naruto v2
by gamersxtreme
Summary: Version 2 since author gave permision to continue story he wrote. Naruto trains himself after being refused training from Kakashi. TenxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was livid. He couldn't believe what Neji had done to Hinata. It wasn't like he was close friends with Hinata or anything but still, how could anyone do that to their own cousin. He was going to Kakashi-sensei to ask him to train him to beat Neji.

"Can you please train me Kakashi-sensei."

"No Naruto, I have to help Sasuke with his Sharingan and I can't train you at the same time."

Naruto could not believe it. Kakashi wasn't even going to try to help him. Fine. He stared at Kakashi's retreating back and swore he would get stronger than Sasuke. He went home and went to sleep. He woke up in a sewer. Naruto looked around and saw himself sitting in a meditating position. The other Naruto cracked an eye open and said "finally made it down here, huh." Naruto jumped backwards dropping into a fighting stance. The other Naruto waved his hand and said "calm down, I don't bite. I suppose you're wondering who I am and where we are." Naruto couldn't talk so he just nodded his head dumbly. "Okay sit down, this is going to be a long story. Save your questions for the end, got it." It was more a statement than a question. At Naruto's nod he began. "When you were around five years old, the pressure of trying to cope with everyone's hatred was starting to get to you. You were starting to go insane. Well your subconscious took action, and split your conscious mind into two halves. One half, you, was devoted to running your body while one half, me, was dedicated specifically to dealing with all the hatred. Follow me so far? He didn't even wait for an answer and starting speaking again. "So all of this time you have been running around with half a mind, which means all the training you did, all the studying you did, you had to work twice as hard and you still only got half of the benefit out of it. That is part of the reason you are so weak."

Naruto jumped up and shouted " I am not weak!" His other half calmly cut him off and said "you have done remarkably well with your handicap, but if you were whole you would be over twice as strong. I even know some cool jutsu I could teach you.

Now Naruto was confused and asked "How could you know stuff I don't?"

His other self simply smirked and replied "Well, while dealing with the hatred of the villagers along with running your body is a considerable task , by itself, it requires a relatively small amount of attention. Down here, it's nothing to do and all day to do it. I simply started experimenting with hand seals, and trust me, with years of doing nothing but that, you're bound to come up with some good stuff."

"So could you teach me a bunch of cool jutsu's right? Can you show me them now? Naruto inquired eagerly.

"I can show you them but as for teaching them, there's an easier way, but we'll get to that later. I know two techniques but they're pretty sweet ones." With that Inner-Naruto got up and performed seven seals and shouted "Earth, Wind, and Fire style: Flaming Earth Bullet no Jutsu." Several burning earth projectiles the size of basketballs were launched out of his mouth and when they hit the ground, they exploded, sending blades of wind and burning earth shrapnel outwards spherically.

"Whoa, that was the coolest technique ever!" Naruto exclaimed.

Inner-Naruto smirked and said "The best part of it is the Sharingan can't copy it." Before Naruto could ask why, Inner-Naruto started to speak. "The reason is because that was originally an eight seal technique, but if you have good enough control you can drop a hand seal or two from some techniques. However, the downside to this is that it increases the probability that the technique will fail. But if you have very good control you can pull it off with the same amount of success as if you used all the hand seals. Now for the second technique." After performing 11 seals Inner-Naruto called out "Earth and Fire style: Lava River no Jutsu." A torrent of lava came from his mouth forming a river that swallowed up everything in its path.

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he shouted "Teach me those Jutsus."

"No" came the reply from his inner self. Before Naruto could say anything Inner-Naruto spoke. "It's not that I won't, it's just there's an easier way to do it."

"What is it" Naruto asked.

"Simple, we join. We become one mind again. This will give you the jutsus I know as well as catch you up on all of your back training."

Naruto had the 'deer in the headlights' look.

Inner-Naruto sighed. "When you trained before, you only got half benefit. When we become one, all of the benefits you missed out on will come back in a hurry. Your control will go through the roof, you will become faster and stronger, and since your mind is no longer split, you will become smarter as well."

"What do you mean 'become one'."

"What I mean is we will join to become a new person. There won't be a me or you anymore, there will be one new person that combines both of our patterns of thinking. If both of us feel strongly in opposite directions about something, the new 'us' will balance out in the middle. If one of us feels strongly about something and the other one really doesn't care, the new 'us' will inclined toward whatever it was, but not as strongly as before. If both of us feel strongly about something, the new 'us' will be even more strongly inclined in that direction. And if both of us don't care, then the new 'us' really won't care either" Inner Naruto explained.

"Wait a minute, how do I know you aren't the Kyuubi trying to trick me into opening the seal?"

"Because the fuzz-ball is over there" pointed Inner-Naruto. Naruto looked and sure enough, there was a giant cage with a nine-tailed fox sleeping inside of it.

"Okay, lets do this" Both of them walked towards each other and put their hands out. It was like walking into a mirror, their hands went into each other, followed by their arms, then the rest of them. There was a flash of light and where two people had stood before, now only one person stood. He looked up and smirked. "Time to get up."


	2. A month's training

-1I don't own Naruto

After getting up and showered, Naruto realized he had a problem. Orange. That was all that was in his closet. It turned out that while Naruto liked orange, Inner-Naruto hated the color with a passion. However, that was all he had to wear, so he reluctantly pulled his trademark jumpsuit and headed out the door. As he was about halfway to the clothing store something occurred to him. Most stores refused him service, and the ones that did, horribly overcharged him. He didn't like doing this but there wasn't really any other choice so he transformed into a boy of around sixteen with brown hair and green eyes. He walked into a clothing store and asked the clerk for some help. He told the clerk he needed some clothes for his younger brother who was in the ninja academy. He went back and picked out four pairs of an outfit with black pants, a blue muscle shirt, and a slate gray vest. After paying for them he headed home to change. He decided to go to the old man Hokage to see if he could find him a sensei. Naruto burst into the Hokage's office and planted himself in front of his desk.

"Yes Naruto, can I help you" the Hokage inquired.

"Kakashi refused to train me, I was hoping maybe you could find someone to teach me. If you can, I'll teach you my own jutsu.

Sarutobi laughed and said "All right Naruto, I'll train you for the upcoming exam if you help me out with the paperwork, deal."

"Of course, old man. When can you train me."

"We can start tomorrow, but how about teaching me 'your own personal jutsus" Sandaime said with a teasing smile.

"Alright old man, out at training field 55 in one hour"

"I'll be there."

One hour later Naruto was standing in the field with the Hokage and was starting his jutsu. Sarutobi was expecting something like the Sexy no Jutsu, but when Naruto performed the needed hand seals and call out "Earth and Fire style: Lava River no Jutsu" and a river of lava twenty feet wide and a three feet deep flowed from Naruto's mouth, the Hokage stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto took no notice of him and immediately started performing the second set of seals. "Earth, Wind, and Fire style: Flaming Earth Bullet no Jutsu." Sandaimes jaw was now on the ground as twelve flaming bullets came out of Naruto's mouth and destroyed a good section of the forest. "Where did you learn those techniques, Naruto" Sandaime managed to sputter out."

Naruto told the Hokage about everything and at the end Sarutobi was nodding thoughtfully. Multiple Personality Disorder was a very common problem among ninja but he had never seen anything like this before. Naruto showed him the seals and set the Hokage to practicing. His pride swelled as he was teaching the Hokage something. At the end of the day Sarutobi could perform both Jutsu very well and Naruto was out of stuff to teach the Hokage. Tomorrow they would start his own training.

When Naruto got there the next morning, the Hokage was already waiting for him. Sandaime held out a set of weights and a pair of black gloves with one inch spikes set in the knuckles. After putting on the weights, Naruto could hardly move. Sandaime ordered him to run ten laps around Konoha. When Naruto came panting in, he was forced to do five hundred sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. After that they started working on his tai-jutsu stances and Naruto was surprised by all of the little things he was doing wrong and how different it felt to do them this way. After two weeks of this Sandaime said Naruto was ready to learn his first jutsu. The jutsu was called 'Shuriken Shadow Clone no Jutsu'. Seeing as it was so similar to the regular shadow cloning, Naruto got it fairly quickly. The second jutsu the Hokage taught Naruto was an advanced version of the shadow clone called 'Exploding Shadow Clone no Jutsu'. Afterwards, the Hokage asked Naruto if he knew anything about Summoning. When Naruto shook his head, Sarutobi explained that summoning was a technique that, after you signed a contract in blood, enabled you to call a creature to fight for you. Naruto was very excited and asked if he could learn how to do it.

"Well Naruto, first you have to decide what animal you want to summon. I summon apes, but I can make a summoning contract for just about any animal."

Naruto thought about it for a while and eventually decided on wolves. Sandaime made not one, but two summoning contracts. One was to summon enormous wolves, while the other one was to summon smaller wolves for the 'Earth style: Fang Pursuit no Jutsu'. Naruto got the hang of that technique pretty quickly, and moved on to the larger summoning. As the Hokage stood back, Naruto poured all of the chakra he could into the technique and slammed his hand into the ground. One of the advantages to having his mind whole was that he could concentrate better and utilize his chakra more effectively than he could before. He could also draw on Kyuubi's chakra without going crazy. Out of a cloud of smoke a wolf approximately the same size as Kyuubi appeared. It was pitch black with yellow eyes and a rift of white fur down the center. He looked up at Naruto and said "Are you the one who summoned me?" When Naruto replied yes, the wolf continued speaking "My name is Fenrir and if you want my help in battle you need to pass my test. You must stay on me the entire night."

Without even waiting for a reply Fenrir took off ordering Naruto to do some techniques if he wanted to pass." All night Fenrir pulled every trick he could think of to get Naruto to fall off but Naruto held on stubbornly and when the morning light crept over the horizon Naruto lapsed into unconsciousness. Fenrir placed him on the ground and looked at him carefully. "The sun has not risen yet, so I should fail him, but I like the kid." He turned to the Hokage and said "When he wakes up tell him he passed." Then he disappeared. Sarutobi took Naruto back to the Hokage tower and placed him on the couch. It was only two days until the finals so he decided to let Naruto have the next day off. The day of the finals came and Naruto was standing in the field with the other contestants. He glared over at Neji. That bastard was going down. He was gonna pay.


	3. Humiliating the Hyuuga

-1I don't own Naruto

Answers to a couple reviews

Phantom Hokage: There will be a pairing but not yet.

The young and misterious nobody: thank you for pointing that out to me, but I didn't let Naruto argue with Kakashi because Naruto was shocked that Kakashi was ditching him and Kakashi left before he could get his brain working again. But I will try to add more detail when describing things.

And now on with the story

"The first fight is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga."

As the two took up their fighting stances, Neji had an air of superiority around him and said "So you got some new clothes, you will always be a dead-last." Surprisingly, Naruto didn't blow up at that statement. Another one of the byproducts that the joining created was Naruto was now far calmer and more difficult to rile up. He simply stared at Neji and said "Less talking, more fighting." Neji got angry at this and charged. He thrust his right arm out and struck Naruto in the stomach. Poof. Naruto turned into a log and from a tree to Neji's left threw seven shuriken. He performed the necessary seals and shouted "Shuriken Shadow Clone no Jutsu." The seven shuriken multiplied into seventy. Neji, seeing that there was no way to dodge began to emit chakra from all of his tenkutsu. "Heavenly Spin" he cried out as he began to spin, creating a shield of chakra that deflected the projectiles. As he stopped spinning, two members of the audience were in shock.

"Father isn't that-"

"Yes, that was my Heavenly Spin" replied Hiashi Hyuuga to his daughter Hanabi. "Talent like that is wasted on the branch family" he thought bitterly.

Down in the arena Neji was slightly upset about having to reveal one of his trump cards that early, but he wasn't worried. "It is your destiny to lose. You will never penetrate my defense" the Hyuuga said confidently. Several Naruto's rushed out to attack Neji while the Hyuuga simply stood there grinning. The first clone came within range and Neji struck out at it. He was caught completely off guard when the clone exploded, sending him flying through the air. The clones wasted no time, one of them going underneath to strike Neji in the chest knocking him back and towards the ground where three more clones were waiting for him. All three struck him simultaneously, lifting him back in the air while another Naruto came streaking down from the sky to smash his foot into Neji's face and drive him into the ground. With Neji apparently down for the count, Naruto smirked triumphantly. Suddenly Neji turned into a rock and from the other side of the arena spoke up.

"Did you really think it would be that easy dead-last. I am fated to win this fight, just as I am fated to be a member of the branch family."

"What is fate exactly" inquired Naruto.

"Fate is a predetermined course of events we have no choice but to follow. Everything we do is already decided by fate."

Naruto shook his head. "Fate isn't real, it's just something people make up to blame stuff on when they can't blame anybody else."

"Since you are so confident, I will tell you about the Hyuuga fate of hatr-"

"Save it, I don't need to hear the sad sob story of your life. I promised I would take you down and I will. Prepare to be beaten." With than Naruto pulled a scroll out of his vest and unrolled it. He bit his thumb and wiped his blood on the scroll while Neji looked on, furious that the dead-last had disregarded him, but also completely convinced that no matter what Naruto did he would win. After all, it was fated for him to win. Naruto performed several seals with the scroll between his fingers and then slammed the scroll on the ground crying out "Ninja Art: Summoning; Earth style: Fang Pursuit no Jutsu. Something seemed to be pouring from the ends of the scroll into the ground, but Neji couldn't make out what it was.

Up in the stands, Sakura and Ino were talking. "Naruto has put up a good fight, but I don't see how he hopes to win, Neji can block any attack he makes" Sakura said. "Yeah, Naruto is just a dead-last, there's no way he can beat a genius" Ino stated. "Heh heh heh" Kiba chuckled from their right. "That's what I thought about him, but underestimate him and he will make you pay."

Back down on the field the ground around Neji began to shake. A wolf head came out of the ground and and almost bit his ankle clean off. Several more wolves came out of the ground, two grabbing onto Neji's hands, two more grabbing onto his shoulders, one biting into his side, while two wolves each held his legs. One final wolf was on his back, its jaws around his neck. Neji was in shock he didn't understand what had just happened. He stared at Naruto's face and he saw a smug little smirk plastered on it. "Try using that Heavenly Spin, the force of them being dislodged will tear you to shreds. Surrender or my wolf will bite your head off." Neji stood there, knowing Naruto was right, but would never admit defeat to a rabble-rouser like Naruto. After about fifteen seconds Naruto shrugged and said "Have it your way." Just as Naruto was about to order his wolf to kill Neji, the examiner interfered saying the fight was over. Naruto looked over at Neji, remembering what he had done to someone already clearly beaten in the preliminaries. Naruto decided on just a little more payback. One of the wolves holding Neji's right leg let go and chomped him in his family jewels. Neji screamed and the wolves disappeared. Neji fell to the ground in agony as Naruto walked off the field and went to the balcony where the other fighters were waiting for their turn to fight.

The people in the audience could not believe what Naruto had done to Neji. Many of the male members were holding their own privates in sympathetic pain for Neji. Tenten felt like going over and murdering Naruto but the thought of what he had done to Neji kept her in check.

Up in the balcony Naruto smirked and said "Justice is served."


	4. The remainder of the finals

-1I don't own Naruto

Answers to some reviews

The DragonBard: While Naruto does not go completely insane until he hit's the fourth tail, even in the forest of death, he was slashing with his claws, not bothering to do any techniques, simply attacking like a wild animal. That was what I was referring to when I said he could draw the Kyuubi's power without going crazy.

I'm sorry, I should have said that Sandaime took off the five-part seal when he was training Naruto.

On with the story

Sandaime watched Naruto very carefully from the Kage's booth. Naruto had never been like that before. Then it hit him. When Naruto's mind had split several of his darker emotions had been buried. Plus the fact that all the hatred from the villagers had been channeled straight on to Inner-Naruto. When the two minds merged, not only had the darker emotions that had been separated from Naruto's main mind come back, the bitterness from Inner-Naruto had also come back so the new Naruto, while not evil, was far darker and more willing to hurt people than the original Naruto had been.

Sakura looked at Naruto with more than a little fear in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Naruto would take joy in hurting someone. She shivered and turned her attention back to the floor of the arena.

Down on the field , Sasuke had not shown up for his fight with Gaara. After conferring, the Kage's decided to move the match to the end of the round.

"Will Kankuro of the Desert and Shino Aburame come down to the field."

Kankuro said "I forfeit."

"Very well. Winner: Shino Aburame. Will Temari of the Desert and Shikamaru Nara come down to the field"

As Temari rode down on her giant fan, Shikamaru mumbled about giving up. Unfortunately for him, Naruto overheard and decided that just was not going to do and shoved him down on the field. Shikamaru landed with a thud and simply lay there. "The clouds are so nice. I could just lay here all day" were the thoughts running through his mind. "Begin" came the voice of the referee. Temari wasted no time and brought her fan around for a wind blast at the prone Shikamaru. He replaced himself with a log and began to think up a strategy.

Temari, however, had already calculated the distance she needed to keep away to stay out of his shadow's range and was blasting away with Shikamaru hiding on the backside of a tree. His powerful mind was analyzing scenario after scenario and could not come up with one that would allow him to win. The only thing he could do was dodge Temari's wind blasts until the shadows covered the entire field. Even then he couldn't think of a way to beat her. She was staying well away from the walls so that option was nullified. Unable to think anything up, he did the only thing he could think of.

"I forfeit."

"What" came a disbelieving scream from Ino.

"Temari is staying well away from my shadows and her wind blasts would have eventually destroyed the tree I was hiding behind. Even if I somehow managed to capture her, there wasn't anything I could do after that. There was no way for me to win, so no point dragging this out any longer than it has to be."

Sakura shook her head and said "He really is the biggest and laziest coward on the planet."

Shikamaru walked back up to the balcony with a "How troublesome."

At that moment there was a gust of wind and a swirl of leaves as two people materialized in the center of the arena. One was a tall, silver haired Jounin the other was a black haired Genin. "Did we miss anything" Kakashi asked. Most of the audience face-faulted.

"You got here in time for your match but only because the Kage's decided to postpone it. Will Gaara of the Desert come down to the field." In a swirl of sand Gaara appeared. Kakashi teleported up to the stands and without any further ado, the fight was started.

Sasuke started off with a roundhouse kick that Gaara's shield of sand easily blocked. As the sand started to come towards him, Sasuke quickly retreated and made several seals. "Fire style: Grand Fireball no Jutsu" a large ball of flame came from Sasuke's mouth. Gaara simply stood there, waiting for the shield of sand to stop it, which it did.

"How am I supposed to beat him if I can't even hurt him. Kakashi told me about that shield of sand but I thought he was just exaggerating. I must win. I have to be the strongest so I can kill _him._" Sasuke was dragged out of his thoughts as the sand moved closer to him once more. Sasuke retreated as Gaara started holding his head.

"Yes mother, you will have blood, I will give you his blood" Gaara was clearly in a lot of pain as Sasuke started charging up electricity in his hand. Gaara wrapped himself in a sand sphere as Sasuke rushed toward him. Dodging the spikes coming out of the sand he slammed his hand into the shield. A howl of pain was heard from inside the sphere, confirming that Sasuke's attack connected.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that technique that Sasuke just used" Sakura asked.

"That was my only original technique, the Chidori. It allows the user to punch through almost any barrier and is classified as an assassination technique."

Sakura was impressed Sasuke knew such a powerful technique, and turned her attention back to the fight.

A gigantic hand of sand made its way towards Sasuke who was forced to jump back to avoid it. Gaara's hand went to his shoulder and he cried out in a crazed voice "Blood, my blood. You have hurt me Sasuke Uchiha. For this you will die."

At Orochimaru's signal, Kabuto cast a sleeping Genjutsu on the entire arena. All of the civilians and some unwary ninja were put to sleep. Naruto felt himself becoming sleepy and realized it was a Genjutsu, but also realized he didn't know any way of countering them. Then he remembered an old academy lesson about Genjutsu, that in passing said if you suppressed your chakra, the Genjutsu wouldn't have anything to anchor itself to and you could break it. "No time like the present" he muttered as he suppressed his chakra. The Genjutsu wavered and he pushed his chakra down even farther. Success. The Genjutsu broke and he was free from it's effects. He heard a loud explosion coming from the other side of Konoha. The invasion had begun.


	5. The invasion

-1I don't own Naruto

Answer some questions

No I do not have this story already written out, I am making this up as I go along.

They are both B-rank because at least in my story, they're not ranked by power they're ranked by how hard they are to perform, and most jounins could pull those two techniques off assuming they have the chakra capacity.

This chapter will be longer.

Now on with the story.

Naruto rushed out of the stadium following Gaara and Sasuke, who he saw leaving as well. He joined with Shikamaru and Shino as they too followed the other genins to the battlefield. As they were going into the forest they were intercepted by several sound ninjas. "Go on ahead, I'll hold them." Naruto summoned a ten foot tall wolf and ordered it to help Shikamaru as he and Shino raced ahead.

Shikamaru stared down four sound ninja with the wolf by his side. Before they had a chance to do anything Shikamaru threw down a smoke bomb, and while they couldn't see he got them all in his shadow bind, and let the wolf do the rest of the work. In under ten seconds four sound ninja's throats had been torn out as Shikamaru released them a second before the wolf plowed into them. "Thank you for your help" Shikamaru said to the wolf. She nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the sound and sand forces broke through the wall on the other side of Konoha, they were shocked to find nobody there. A giant hand interrupted their musings as they saw a man that towered over the city facing them. "Ah feels good to be part of the old team again doesn't it Shikato" the large man boomed. "Sure does Chouza" replied a tall, scarred man with pineapple-shaped hair as he used the shadows to form a hand and break a sound ninja's neck. "Your turn Inochi" he called out and a man with blond hair in a ponytail nodded and started forming seals. Seconds later, one of the sand ninja's turned and attacked his comrade.

A short distance away things were not going so well. The leaf ninja were trying everything they could think of to stop the summoned snakes and nothing was working. As a large three-headed snake continued to plow through anything in it's path, a large toad dropped out of the sky, crushing it under the enormous weight. The leaf ninja looked up to see an oddly dressed man with white hair in a long, spiky ponytail doing a strange dance on top of the toad. "It is I, the legendary ladies man Jiraiya, author of the world-famous Come Come Paradise, who has come to help you in your hour of greatest need!" The assembled ninja stared at him blankly for a moment before returning to the battle.

In the forest Sasuke was again facing Gaara who had gone into his mini-Shukaku state. He was now covered in sand taking on a grotesque appearance. Sasuke had already tried a Chidori on him and hadn't done much. Sakura, ever the devoted fan girl, had followed Sasuke and was rewarded with Gaara slamming her into a tree with sand and slowly suffocating her.

As Naruto and Shino raced through the forest they ran into some problems. Namely Kankuro. "You go on ahead Naruto" said Shino in his expressionless voice. "We still have to fight one another" he said to Kankuro. "I won't forfeit this time" Kankuro replied as he unwrapped his puppets. Naruto moved out as the two prepared for battle. Kankuro started things off as he disassembled his puppet and sent blades flying at Shino. They struck and Kankuro smirked before Shino exploded in a shower of bugs that climbed all over Kankuro's puppet. As they began to eat at the chakra strings he used to control his puppets, Kankuro realized he had to do something quick or he would lose his puppet. Then he realized he had bigger problems. Shino had gotten close to him and sent a swarm of chakra eating bugs all over him. They began to suck his chakra out of him and he knew he had lost this battle. Shino left him there not unconscious but close to it, and almost completely drained of chakra.

At that same time the Hokage and Orochimaru were fighting on the roof. Orochimaru's sound four had formed a barrier that trapped the two of them inside and prevented anyone else from interfering in the fight. The two engaged in hand to hand combat until Orochimaru pulled out his Sword of the Grass Cutter. Sandaime had to dodge Orochimaru's sword because if it hit him, the poison on it would be deadly. Sandaime ducked under a swing and with an elbow to the gut forced Orochimaru back. He wasted no time in performing the summoning jutsu and the King of Monkeys, Enma appeared. He immediately transformed into his Diamond staff form and the Hokage picked him up. The two rushed at each other again trading blows and blocks. When the two separated Orochimaru spoke. "Sarutobi, I have discovered the secret to immortality." With that he pulled the skin off his face revealing a woman's face. "Do you like it, _sensei,_ all I did was take the Yamanaka clan's most basic technique and alter it into a permanent technique. Ingenious, no? The Hokage looked on in horror, sickened at what his student had become. Orochimaru laughed and began making seals. "Fire Dragon Blast" Orochimaru shouted as a dragon of fire came from his mouth. "Earth style: Earth wall no Jutsu" the Hokage countered and the dragon hit the wall and harmlessly dissipated. Orochimaru then began one of his most sickening techniques: Resurrection to Impure World. As three coffins rose up, each one having a number on it, the Hokage realized what Orochimaru was doing. As his mind raced through jutsus to counter it, one of the techniques Naruto had taught him came to mind. His hands swiftly moved through the seals and he shouted "Earth, Wind, and Fire style: Flaming Earth Projectile no Jutsu." Twelve bullets came out of his mouth, four headed for each coffin. The bullets hit the coffins and exploded, destroying them before Orochimaru could finish the technique. Orochimaru screamed in rage and charged the Hokage, slashing downwards with his sword. The Sandaime skillfully blocked with the Diamond staff and thrust the end forward. Enma's head came out of the staff and bit Orochimaru's right arm, nearly pulling it off. Orochimaru reflexively dropped the sword and the Hokage kicked it out of his reach. He quickly followed up on the advantage, making seals and calling out "Earth style: Flowing Mud River no Jutsu. He didn't dare use the Lava River no jutsu for fear of collapsing the roof. Orochimaru was swept away by the river and the Hokage made more seals, crying "Earth style: Earth Dragon no Jutsu. A dragon made of Earth rose up and it charged straight at Orochimaru. It's jaws opened and it crashed into him, tearing his left arm off and slamming him into the barrier. Orochimaru, seeing the battle quickly go in the favor of his former teacher, decided discretion was the better part of valor and ordered the sound four to retreat. Sakon grabbed the sword and Orochimaru and his henchmen disappeared. The Sandaime breathed heavily, and made his way to the village.

In the forest, Naruto came upon the scene of the battle with Gaara. Sasuke was breathing heavily and trying to charge up another Chidori. His cursed seal flared and his hand crackled with electricity. He charged Gaara but the Shukaku-vessel swatted him away with almost no effort. Sasuke smashed through a tree and fell to ground conscious but racked with pain. Naruto flung ten shuriken at Gaara, performed the necessary seals, and shouted "Shuriken Shadow Clone no Jutsu." The mass of shuriken plowed into Gaara, making him growl in pain. He looked up at Naruto and flung several Shuriken of Sand at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the sand projectiles and started forming seals. When he was almost directly overtop of Gaara he called out "Earth and Fire style: Lava River no Jutsu." The river of lava poured directly down on top of Gaara melting the sand and encasing him in rock. Naruto landed and watched, having a feeling this was not the end of him. He was right. Several seconds later the rock cracked and broke apart from the pressure from the inside. An enormous amount of sand was being gathered and soon it took the form of Shukaku of the sand. Naruto immediately summoned Fenrir. The wolf appeared in all of his glory, equal in size to Shukaku. Fenrir eyed Shukaku carefully, rating him as a very dangerous opponent. Gaara forced himself to sleep and Shukaku emerged. Wasting no time he shot several air bullets at Fenrir. Fenrir lept straight up to avoid the blasts and began charging a ball of lightning in his mouth. When he was ready he fired the ball at Shukaku, hitting him in the side and sending the tanuki reeling. He rushed up to Shukaku grabbing his throat with his jaws and wrapping his tail around Shukaku's back leg. Fenrir yanked with his tail and pushed with his body, knocking Shukaku over. Naruto ran through seals and used one final technique "Earth, Wind, and Fire style: Flaming Earth Bullet no Jutsu. A single bullet came from Naruto's mouth and hit right behind Gaara, blasting him out of the sand and waking him up. "NO, I JUST CAME OUT!" Shukaku screamed. As the sand began to fall apart Fenrir's tail whipped around smashing Gaara into a tree. While the sand protected him, he cracked a few ribs and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Fenrir disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto advanced on Gaara, and Gaara looked at him fearfully. He knew his existence might very well end today.


	6. Switching teams

-1I don't own Naruto

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and let me know what I can improve.

The reason I use the English names for the jutsus is well I'm lazy. The only ones I will use the Japanese names for are Chidori and Rasengan.

The pairing will probably not be Naru/Hina because I feel the pairing is overused. Besides, there won't be a pairing for a while, probably at least a few more chapters.

My reasoning for why Sandaime beat Orochimaru is this: He summoned two previous Kages and still barely beat the Hokage. Without the Shodai and Nidaime backing him up, I believe Orochimaru would have lost to Sarutobi. Sorry if that offends any of you.

On with the story.

As Naruto approached Gaara, he started to speak. "Being alone is hell, isn't it." Gaara stared at him uncomprehendingly. "I know what you went through. I'm a demon-vessel, just like you. I was hated, just like you. The difference between you and me is I have people who saved me from that. You can have them too. Your brother and sister. They might be scared of you, but they still care about you. They don't like seeing you in pain." As Naruto turned and walked away, Gaara smiled. He could be saved, even loved. He barely noticed his siblings picking him up and carrying him away.

It turned out that Shikamaru was the only one who made chuunin. Naruto's fight, while very entertaining, had little long-term strategy, and the examiners felt chuunin needed to think farther ahead than what Naruto had demonstrated. It was now several days after the failed sand and sound invasion, and team seven was standing at the bridge, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. They had all had to help repair and rebuild the city. Sasuke was jealous of how strong Naruto was getting and vowed to squeeze the secret of that power out of him. Sakura was dreaming about Sasuke. Naruto was thinking about what he was going to learn next.

"Yo" came Kakashi's voice.

"You're late" Sakura screamed.

"Well you see…" Sakura's glare told him his idiotic excuses would not be appreciated. "Alright, Sakura, Naruto, I want to you to work on stamina and control. Sasuke, come with me, I'm going to teach you a new technique."

"What!" came Naruto's voice.

Kakashi fixed Naruto with an even stare. "You need to get more control, you're not ready for new techniques yet. Besides, Sasuke beat Gaara. As a reward, he is being taught new techniques. If you had beaten Gaara, I would be teaching you new techniques. That's just the way it works.

While Naruto trembled with rage, Sasuke's jealousy was immediately extinguished. He was thinking "What is Kakashi talking about? Naruto used two multiple elemental techniques and was able to summon and Kakashi says Naruto needs to get more control? I didn't beat Gaara, Naruto did. Didn't he even read the reports on what happened what is wrong with him?"

As Kakashi started speaking again, Naruto cut him off "Did you even bother to review my fights. Or did you just automatically assume you knew what happened."

Kakashi crossed his arms and stated "Naruto, you may have beaten Neji, but you still have more to learn. You can't rely on your special chakra all the time." By this point Naruto was visibly shaking, trying to keep himself from attacking Kakashi, while Sasuke and Sakura were wondering what the special chakra Kakashi was talking about was.

Naruto looked up and said "I quit." Ignoring the shocked expressions on his teammates faces he turned around to see Kakashi standing in front of him. "What is the meaning of this Naruto."

Naruto looked up and said "I quit, and I don't answer to you anymore. Out of my way." With that Naruto walked around Kakashi and headed straight to the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "What was that all about?" When Sakura explained what had happened during the fight with Neji, and Sasuke told Kakashi what Naruto had done in the battle against Gaara, Kakashi felt an enormous load of guilt settle on him, mixed with anger. Who could have taught Naruto those kinds of techniques? That was far too much power for a mere genin. He couldn't think of anyone with a summoning contract for wolves. Then it hit him, there was no summoning contract for wolves which meant that someone had made one for Naruto. The only person in the entire village he knew that could make summoning contracts was the Hokage. So Naruto had gotten the Hokage to train him. He needed to talk to the Hokage about giving that kind of power to Naruto.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and stood in front of the desk. "Yes Naruto, can I help you" the Hokage inquired. "I want to change teams. Kakashi walked in today and flat out told me the only reason I beat Neji was because of Kyuubi, and gave away my credit for beating Gaara to Sasuke. He said I wasn't strong enough to learn new techniques and told me to work on my control. I don't want to be on that team anymore."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair, several emotions running through him. Disappointment and anger at Kakashi, pride at Naruto, and confusion as to what to do next. He thought about sending Naruto with Jiraiya, but there were disturbing reports about an organization called Akatsuki. Jiraiya's spies reported that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki had been assigned to capture Naruto, and those two would be almost impossible even for Jiraiya to beat. So that option was out. He thought about moving Naruto to Asuma's team, who had just lost Shikamaru, but Naruto's abilities didn't really mesh well with Ino and Chouji's. He finally decided to move Naruto in with Gai, and move Tenten to Kakashi's team. Gai's team, no matter how talented, needed a nin-jutsu user, and Kakashi's team needed a strong teammate to inspire Sakura to actually be a ninja instead of a fan girl.

Leaning back in his chair, the Hokage blew a puff of smoke out of his pipe. "Alright Naruto, I'll let you switch teams." He then called out the door "Get Kakashi and Gai in here." He turned back to Naruto and said "Naruto I think it would be best if you were to wait somewhere for this to happen. Both Kakashi and Gai have to sign papers allowing you to switch teams. I think I will be able to talk Gai into switching but Kakashi will be the hard one. You might not want to be here for that."

Naruto nodded and left. Shortly afterwards Kakashi and Gai came into the Hokages office. "HOW ARE YOU TODAY, LORD HOKAGE. YOU'RE BATTLE AGAINST OROCHIMARU PROVES THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU." Both the Hokage and Kakashi sweat dropped. Sandaime was privately reconsidering whether or not this was a good idea.

The Hokage cleared his throat and began speaking. "I have called you here because I wish to switch two of your students." Both jounins were listening intently. "It has come to my attention that Kakashi has been neglecting Naruto's training. I want to switch Naruto and Tenten." Before Gai could start ranting about the flames of youth Kakashi started in.

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage, Naruto is my student."

Sarutobi looked at Gai and asked him to leave the room. When Gai had left, the two remaining men in the room stared at each other. Finally Kakashi started to speak "Lord Hokage, were you the one who taught Naruto the techniques he used?"

"Yes Kakashi, I taught him how to summon, and the exploding shadow clones, but the multiple element techniques he came up with himself." Kakashi jaw dropped to the floor. Naruto had _invented_ two high class jutsu. Before he could say anything the Hokage continued "Naruto told me you refused to help him for the finals so he came to me asking me if I could find a sensei for him. I decided to teach him myself and he taught _me_ the two techniques he invented, one of which saved my life in the fight against Orochimaru. He beat Neji and Gaara, and you don't even bother to find out what happened, and immediately hand victory over to the Uchiha. You completely disregarded your student, so when he came to me asking to switch teams, I agreed."

"But Lord Hokage, Naruto shouldn't be using techniques like those, it's too much power for a boy his age." Kakashi argued.

Sandaimes eyes narrowed. "I notice you didn't have any problems teaching Sasuke a B-ranked assassination technique, who are you to say what is too much power."

"That was to prepare him for Gaara." Kakashi protested "You saw how powerful he was when he crushed Lee, that was the only technique that could break his shield of sand."

Sarutobi looked at him sternly and said "That is enough, Kakashi, Naruto is switching teams whether you like it or not. You are going to sign the papers allowing him to change teams. I will not permit you to be so hypocritical. You're making the same mistake I made, training the one who has the most initial talent and practically ignoring your other two students. Sign the papers, and get out of my office."

Kakashi knew any further resistance was pointless, the Hokage had made up his mind. He signed the papers as Sandaime called Gai back in. Gai signed the papers as well and the two left. The Hokage called Naruto back and told him where to meet his new team. Naruto nodded and left to go meet his new sensei.

As Naruto approached the field he saw Neji standing there with Gai. He approached Neji and said "Sorry about having the wolf bite you, but you needed to learn not to believe in that fate crap and stop being so nasty to other people." Neji looked at him and nodded.

Training started with Gai analyzing Naruto's strengths and weaknesses in the field of tai-jutsu. "Naruto, you have a very durable body, a quick healing factor, a lot of strength and a drive to succeed. However, you are relatively slow, you have a short reach, and you do not know an actual tai-jutsu style. I believe you would benefit from learning the Lotus style, the style that Lee and I use. If you work hard you will benefit for" at this point Neji covered his ears, knowing what was coming. Naruto was not so fortunate. "YOU ARE BURNING WITH YOUTHFUL POWER!" Once Naruto could actually hear again, Gai instructed him on the training exercises he was going to do. Gai doubled Naruto's weights and had him run fifty laps around Konoha. Neji smirked, knowing this was only the beginning of the insane training Gai was going to put Naruto through. When Naruto came in he was ready to collapse but Gai set him to work punching a log one thousand times with each arm and kicking the log one thousand times with each leg. At the end Gai allowed Naruto to rest a little bit. While resting Naruto thought of something and voiced it to Gai.

"Is it possible to use the Lotus without the bandages that Lee wears."

Gai nodded. "It is possible, but it is harder to learn how to do it. If you can master it, it will be the same as the original Lotus style."

At this point Neji left saying he had to meet his uncle for training. Afterwards Naruto spoke to Gai. "Gai-sensei, about Lee" at this point Gai was all ears "how bad is it." Gai sighed "Lee's spine has been crushed. Any attempt to repair the damage and the bone fragments could sever his spinal cord." Naruto nodded thoughtfully. Then he spoke "Gai-sensei, Kyuubi's chakra has some very powerful regeneration capabilities. If I had a medic there to help me control it I might be able to keep Lee alive during the operation." Gai looked stunned for a moment before grabbing Naruto and racing off to the Hokage's tower. When Gai explained Naruto's plan to the Hokage, he conceded it might work but would be obscenely risky. He decided to leave the decision up to Lee. Gai told Lee about Naruto's burden, and Naruto's plan to help him. Lee started sobbing about the flames of youth and how Naruto was overflowing with them. He enthusiastically agreed to the operation. It took almost an entire week to get everything set up. The Hokage and two medics would be helping control the flow of the Kyuubi's chakra. They drew an advanced seal on Lee's chest to allow his body to accept the chakra without destroying itself. As Lee was put to sleep Naruto was brought in. With the Hokage behind him and two medics on either side of him, each holding onto him to suppress the flow of chakra if it got too high, Naruto placed his hands on the seal, and began flowing the Kyuubi's chakra into Lee's body.


	7. Black lightning

-1I don't own Naruto

Answers to questions

Tsunade will be making an appearance, but she's not going to have the same relationship with Naruto she had in the manga.

Lee will not have the Kyuubi's chakra, it's just a healing thing.

Kyuubi is still evil.

Sorry the chapters are so short, but sometimes our computer will "encounter a problem and need to close." Since our computer is also temper mental about saving stuff I try to get it out as fast as possible so I don't lose everything I write.

On with the story

As the red chakra flowed from Naruto into Lee the medics began to work, cutting open Lee's back and searching for the bone fragments. Naruto struggled to maintain a steady flow of chakra, and he finally settled for constantly pushing more than was needed, counting on the Hokage and the medics to tone down the flow.

The operation went swiftly and without mishap, and at the end Naruto collapsed to the floor, exhausted from using and trying to control that much of Kyuubi's chakra. The next day Naruto and Gai went to visit Lee and discovered he was back to his usual self, ranting about the flames of youth and how he would do extra training to make up for the time he lost. Naruto quickly left when Gai and Lee began to hug each other crying out "Gai-sensei" "Lee." There are some things the human mind is not meant to handle.

While Lee was recovering, Naruto and Gai continued working on the Lotus style. Naruto was doing fairly well until he tried to open the first celestial gate. As he opened it he felt the massive boost of chakra, power, and speed Gai had described. Then he felt the sinister chakra of the Kyuubi flood his system. "AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH" Naruto screamed. It felt like he was being shredded from the inside out. He lasted a moment longer before collapsing due to the pain. The chakra aura around him disappeared and Gai rushed him to the hospital. Naruto was found to be exhausted, but any damage he had taken the Kyuubi had already healed. Outside of Naruto's room, Gai and the Hokage spoke in low tones. When Gai explained what had happened the Hokage nodded and began to speak.

"Opening the gates not only sent a sudden surge of his own chakra through him, it also sent a flood of Kyuubi's chakra through him. His body can't handle that kind of power rushing through him so suddenly."

Gai solemnly spoke "It seems he will never be able to learn the Lotus style."

When Naruto woke up, Gai informed him of this fact. Naruto was torn with conflicting emotions. Sad that he couldn't learn such a powerful style, and strangely, happiness. Naruto had never felt completely comfortable using the Lotus style, because he felt it was the commoner's equivalent of the Gentle Fist. The Lotus was Lee's style and Lee's style alone, and using it felt like cheating Lee out of the one thing he was good at.

Naruto had very little time to ponder all of this, however, as he and Gai were summoned to the Hokage's tower. When they got there the Hokage assigned the two of them a mission to check up on Wave country and collect the rest of the payment owed for the mission to protect the bridge-builder. Only the two of them needed to go on it, with Lee still recovering and Neji training with his family. The two set off and arrived in wave country a few days later. During the trip, Naruto had told Gai about the mission he had went on and how it had changed his view of being a ninja. When they got to wave country Naruto asked for some time alone to visit Haku and Zabuza's graves. When he got to the graves he saw a strange man kneeling in front of them. He had shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a brown shirt and gray pants.

"What are you doing here" Naruto calmly asked.

The man turned around revealing striking black eyes. "I am the maker of the swords of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. I am paying my respects to Zabuza. Why are you here?"

"I was at the battle where Zabuza was defeated." Naruto then explained the whole story of the battle to the man.

The man looked at Naruto, seeing honesty, courage, and integrity written on his features. He made a split second decision that would change Naruto's life forever. "Would you like me to make you a sword?"

Naruto was stunned by the offer, but quickly recovered. "I would like that very much, but I don't want a sword as large as I am like Zabuza's."

"Very well, come with me."

Naruto left a note that told Gai he was leaving for two weeks and he would return at the end of that time. Naruto didn't know what made him trust the man so easily, but he sensed the man was honorable. When they got to the man's temporary workshop, he gave Naruto a sword and set him to practicing some basic sword routines while he worked. Four days later he emerged with a sword that was four and a half feet long, with a foot-long handle and a three and a half foot blade. The blade was straight and sharpened on both sides, about three inches wide at the base and maintaining that length most of the blade, narrowing at the end. The man held up the sword for Naruto to see, but he wouldn't let him touch it. "Before you take this blade, you have to realize something about it. The swords I forged were unique in that they took a person's elemental spirit and attributed it to the sword. Each person has a element they correspond with, be it Earth, Wind, Fire, Lightning, or Water. If you are heavily attributed to an animal, it will also take some characteristics from the animal and place it in the sword. You must perform a forbidden jutsu to seal some of your soul into the blade." With that he turned and walked back into the shop, motioning Naruto to follow him. He placed the sword in the middle of a seal and showed Naruto the hand seals for the technique. There were over forty of them, and if you did just one of them wrong, you would die. Naruto spent the next day practicing the hand seals and at sunset he felt he was ready to do the technique. There was no name for the technique, but it didn't really need one. Naruto performed the hand seals and slammed his palms down on the sword. There was a vortex of chakra, and a flash of light. When the light died down Naruto looked at the blade.

"Whoa" was the only thing he could muster. The blade was pure black, and had several downward facing notches on either side of the blade, making it look like a bolt of lightning. It was still three inches at the base, but the notches narrowed it until it reached the point. There were words on the hilt. When Naruto looked closely, he was able to discern the name of the sword: Black Lightning.


	8. Training with the sword

-1I don't own Naruto

Answers to some questions

The reason I chose lightning was simply because I wanted something different than a wind or fire spirit. As for Kyuubi being a fire spirit, that has always been confusing to me. He can cause earthquakes and tsunamis with his tails, so I don't know if he's fire or earth and water.

As for Kyuubi having something to do with the sword, no, because while the Kyuubi is inside of him, Naruto's spirit itself does not have a strong connection to any animal.

Kakashi will be in the story, but he will play a minor role until later.

On with the story.

As Naruto stared, the sword-master tried to pick up the blade. A blast of lightning came from it, delivering a rather hefty shock. At Naruto's surprised look, he explained "Each of the swords has a defense mechanism to stop other people from using them." Naruto looked confused and asked why he could pick up Zabuza's sword after the battle. The man shrugged and said "Zabuza never did the ritual you did. He attacked the Mizukage and fled before the sword was finished."

Naruto had no response to that and began to examine his sword more closely. The hilt had several silver and black strands wrapping around it for better grip. There was a v-shaped extension coming out of the hilt, with the blade coming from the open end of the V. As Naruto continued to stare, the sword-smith began speaking again "The color of the blade reflects the most powerful and common emotions you have. Black represents hatred, anger, sorrow, and pain. Of course, your element was lightning, and you don't have a favored animal." Briefly, Naruto wondered why there wasn't something about a fox on his sword, but he realized that since the Kyuubi and him were two separate spirits, the fox didn't have any influence on Black Lightning. He came back to reality when he realized the man was speaking again. "Now we have to find out what your sword can do. Pick it up, and try channeling your chakra through the blade." Naruto quickly did as he was told and picked up the blade. He thought the sword was around eight pounds, light enough to be wielded easily in one hand, and heavy enough to do serious damage to his opponent if it connected. All of this ran through Naruto's mind as he brought the blade up in front of him and began pumping his chakra into the sword. Black Lightning sparked and Naruto started to flow more chakra into the blade. Suddenly the whole blade section of the sword seemed to grow hazy and was crackling like mad. Naruto was so startled he dropped the sword and the blade immediately returned to it's normal state. A disapproving glare later and the sword was back in his hand. He started flowing chakra through the blade again, this time steeling himself not to drop the sword. As the sword again started to crackle, Naruto put more chakra into the blade, bringing it back to the state it was before he dropped it. As he held the sword at arms length he noticed the blade had gotten lighter, but he didn't really acknowledge that since he was completely shocked by what he saw.

The entire blade was now a bolt of black lightning. Crackling with electricity, Naruto thought the blade could cut through anything. He took a few experimental swings with the blade going through trees and even rocks like a hot knife through butter. After a couple of minutes the man who he simply called sensei called him over. "Alright, now that we've found the principal ability of your sword, I can start deciding which sword style to teach you. You are small, have a short reach, are not very flexible, are very strong physically, and have a sword that can cut through damn near anything. So you need a sword style that helps you use what you have to your best advantage. Since your sword almost can't be blocked, and adding your strength into the mix, it's pointless to have you go around your enemies defenses, so I'm going to teach you a style very similar to the one Zabuza used. It focuses primarily on powerful slashes that smash through your opponents defenses. I'm also going to be teaching you how to block jutsus with your sword." By this point Naruto was salivating at the prospect of learning all of the stuff sensei was talking about. He quickly wished he hadn't been so enthusiastic.

Sensei set up a brutal training regimen, doubling Narutos weights, and ordering him to do one-thousand sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and a strange push-up Naruto had never even heard of before: the diamond. Instead of having his arms beneath his shoulders, his thumbs and index fingers were formed in the shape of a diamond, and placed under his solar plexus. Naruto thought it would make more sense to put it under his nose, but after just a few of them he realized exactly how hard it was having your hands so far back. And that wasn't the end of it. Sensei brought out a sword so heavy Naruto could hardly lift it with both hands, and ordered him to do one-thousand slashes left-to-right, right-to-left, upwards, and downwards. Naruto's favorite slash quickly became a move where he brought the sword behind his head, and brought it straight over and continued in a powerful downward slash. After that, Naruto had to work on blocking jutsus with his sword. While sensei was not a ninja, he had learned several techniques and could probably be ranked as an upper chuunin. "Smaller techniques like the Water Bullet no Jutsu, you bring your sword around and simply knock them away from you. Larger techniques like the Water Dragon no Jutsu, you bring your sword in front of you and flow chakra through the blade to split the attack and let it go on either side of you. We will work on the Water Bullet no Jutsu until you can block them easily, then we will work on the Water Dragon no Jutsu." With that sensei formed several seals and fired twelve water bullets from his mouth. Down, left, up, down, Black Lightning deflected the bullets, but five of them still got through. At the end of the day, Naruto was soaking, bruised all over, and felt like he'd been fed through a meat grinder.

That was the way things went for the next four days, until Naruto was able to block all of the water bullets sensei sent flying at him. His strength had increased as he was now capable of lifting the weighted sword with one hand. He still looked rather clumsy wielding it with one hand but it was still a great improvement. Sensei now sent Naruto to work on the trying to block the Water Dragon no Jutsu. The first time he sent the dragon at Naruto, the boy had forgotten to flow chakra into the blade. The dragon slammed into him and sent the boy flying. Several tries later he was starting to get the hang of it. "Water style: Water Dragon no Jutsu." Success! The dragon hit Black Lightning and was split straight down the middle, leaving Naruto completely unharmed. Sensei nodded with a pleased expression on his face.

At the end of the training, Naruto set off to get back before he was late and Gai started to panic. He had never asked sensei's name and the man had never given it. Still, he felt a sort a familial attachment to the man. He had taken Naruto under his wing and treated Naruto like he felt a father would treat him. Kind but stern, encouraging him but not letting him slack off or do poorly. As he was musing on these things he walked into Tazuna's house with his sword strapped to his back, and he was met by Gai sporting a relieved expression with a little worry and anger mixed in. Sensing that whatever was coming was not going to be good, he hastened to reassure his sensei.

"I met a man at Zabuza's grave. He said he was the maker of the swords of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. When I told him about the battle he asked me if I would like him to make me a sword too. I accepted and he took me to his workshop and made me a sword." At this point Naruto showed Gai his sword and outlined his training. Gai was not to be so easily appeased.

"Naruto, that was a very foolish thing to do. You had no idea if that man really was who he said he was. He could have killed you, or taken you for the Kyuubi, or any number of unpleasant possibilities you didn't even begin to consider. I'm glad you're okay, but never do such a thing again. As punishment, when we return to Konoha, you will run five hundred laps around the village while wearing triple your weights." Naruto paled. That was a serious threat. Still, Naruto was glad he had went with the man. He had gotten a very cool sword, learned a powerful sword style, and had learned how to block jutsus with his new blade. All in all, he felt the reward was worth the punishment. He and Gai got up early the next day. Gai had finished the mission, and it was time to return to Konoha.


	9. Samehada vs Black Lightning

1I don't own Naruto

I am having problems making up my mind on the pairing so I'm going to let you guys make up my mind for me. I will not do yaoi or Naruto/Sakura, but anything else is fair game.

On with the story.

As Naruto and Gai made their way back to Konoha, Naruto was a little hurt that Gai hadn't even asked to see his sword, but then he realized the man was probably far more angry about Naruto's little stunt than he had let on.

The trip home was fairly uneventful, with Gai and Naruto hardly speaking to one another, Naruto training in his swordsmanship after they had set up camp. It was almost nightfall when they reached Konoha, and Gai went to the Hokage's tower, only stopping long enough to order Naruto to do three times what he would normally do for sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. They would start his real punishment tomorrow. When he entered the office, he saw the Hokage speaking to a oddly dressed man with long white hair in a spiky ponytail.

"…that's everything I've heard. They cover their tracks so well even my spy network has a hard time keeping tabs on them."

The Hokage noticed Gai standing in the doorway and motioned for him to come in. With that the man turned around revealing a face with two red stripes running down the cheeks. He looked back at the Hokage and said "If you don't need anything else I'll be going, Sarutobi-sensei." Sandaime nodded and the man left, giggling perversely and mumbling something about research.

"What seems to be the problem Gai?" the Hokage asked, seeing the odd expression on Gai's face. Gai sighed and recounted Naruto's little adventure. "Hmm, so Naruto met a guy at Zabuza's grave, supposedly the maker of Zabuza's sword, offers to make Naruto a sword, Naruto agrees, leaves for two weeks training while the guy is making his sword, the guy trains Naruto in a sword style, and Naruto comes back with a sword that can turn itself into black lightning. That about the size of it?" The Hokage questioned. At Gai's nod, he ordered Gai to bring in Naruto so he could have a look at the sword. Gai rushed off to find Naruto and bring him to the Hokage.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing push-ups in a training field a little outside the village wall. He heard a sound and looked over to see two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. The first one had an uncanny resemblance to a shark. He was quite tall, had blue-gray skin and gills, and carried a large sword covered in bandages on his back. His companion was shorter, had black hair and red eyes with three comma dots in the iris. The Sharingan. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. The same feeling he had trusted when he went with the sword smith was talking to him again, and it was saying these two were very bad news.

"Naruto, our organization, Akatsuki, wishes to meet you. Will you please come with us" the shorter man worded it as a question, but said it as a demand.

Naruto immediately had a kunai in his hand and slashed his weights off. He put the kunai away and pulled Black Lightning off his back. The shark-man grinned and said to his companion "Looks like this one don't wanna come. How about I cut his legs off before we bring him in?" With that he pulled his own sword off of his back, letting the bandages fall away to reveal what was quite possibly the oddest weapon Naruto had ever seen. It was around the same size as Zabuza's sword, but was covered in shark-like scales. Naruto realized he was probably out-matched and sent out a large pulse of Kyuubi's chakra, hopefully sending a signal that something was wrong.

Naruto channeled chakra through the blade and it turned into the black lightning it was named for, causing the shark-mans grin to widen. "What do you know, the kid has a pretty neat sword. Let's see if it's a match for mine." So saying he leapt towards Naruto, bringing the sword down in a powerful slash. Naruto brought Black Lightning up to block and hopefully cut the man's sword in half. As the two weapons struck the black lightning of Naruto's blade hammered into the strange sword. However, Naruto noticed something odd. Even as it was sinking into the other blade, the lightning was beginning to dissipate. Naruto's blade was now halfway into the other man's sword, and was in it's normal state. Shark-face looked shocked that anything had managed to damage his blade. Naruto wrenched his sword out of the other blade and dropped back into a fighting stance. The two swordsman began to circle each other neither one willing to give an inch. The shark-man began to speak even while watching for an opening. "I suppose you are wondering what happened to your sword back there, huh." Without even waiting for a reply he continued. "My sword is called Samehada. It has the ability to 'eat' chakra. So when our swords collided, your sword cut into mine while mine ate the chakra in yours."

Now Naruto was getting worried. It didn't take much chakra to maintain the lightning, but activating it required a fair amount. With the guys partner standing on the other side of the field, he couldn't afford to activate the lightning over and over again. He decided to leave the sword in it's normal state and try to stall for time until some help arrived.

Just as Naruto decided on his course of action, shark-face attacked, bringing his sword from left to right at Naruto's waist level. Naruto shifted his sword downward to block, but the man was so much bigger and stronger than him he found himself pushed back by the force of the blow. The man slashed at his chest, and again Naruto blocked, however, the power behind the swing knocked him off his feet and sent him backwards. Naruto rolled backwards and came up in a ready stance. Naruto knew he couldn't afford to put his sword away to use any jutsu, because as soon as he didn't have his sword to protect himself from the man's strikes, he was finished. Shark-face was grinning confidently, and Naruto couldn't blame him. The strange man had years more experience in sword fighting than Naruto did, was bigger, stronger, and faster, and he knew it. As he parried another blow, Naruto knew if help didn't arrive soon, he was going to lose. As Naruto was knocked of his feet again four figures dropped to the ground in between him and the other two. As he struggled to his feet, he recognized the Hokage, Gai, and Kakashi, but he couldn't recognize the other one. All he could see was his back, and he had a long, spiky ponytail.

As the four Konoha ninja dropped into battle positions, the man with the Sharingan spoke up. "Kisame, we must retreat. We can't take on all four of them at once." As the shark man went back to his partner, the man's Sharingan eyes closed. When he opened them, there was a three-pointed shuriken in his eyes. Before anyone could say or do anything he locked eyes with Naruto.

Instantly the world around Naruto turned black and red. He was surrounded by multiple copies of the man and was tied to a post. Before he could come to grips with what was happening he heard a voice. "In here, I control everything" came from one of the clones. "Let us begin" said another one. With that, they all began stabbing knives into Naruto's body, and he screamed in sheer agony.

"For seventy-two hours you are mine to do with as I wish."

After twenty-four hours of being stabbed, Naruto's torture shifted to being alternately burned and drowned. After twenty-four hours of that, the man came up with the worst torture yet: All the hate of the village, everything mean that had ever been said or done to him, the man dredged up and force him to relive.

Out in the real world Naruto simply collapsed screaming his lungs out. Gai started to rush the two men but the Hokage held him back. "Gai, taking care of Naruto is more important than chasing them right now. We have to get him to a hospital"

Gai stopped struggling, seeing the sense in Sandaime's words and watched angrily as the two men disappeared into the forest.

Kakashi picked up Naruto and tried to grab his sword but a quick jolt of electricity persuaded him to drop that idea. Gai explained "Naruto's sword was made by the man who made the swords for the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Each sword has a defense mechanism to stop other people from using them." With that Gai wrapped Naruto's hand around the sword and lifted it up, carefully laying it on Naruto's stomach. Then everyone moved back to Konoha with Kakashi and Gai carrying Naruto, Jiraiya making sure Itachi and Kisame didn't come back for another try, and the Hokage leading the way. As the burst into the hospital Naruto was taken to a room and a twenty-four hour ANBU guard was set up. Gai looked in forlornly on his student, the sword still by his side, hoping he would be okay.


	10. Recovering and Training

-1I don't own Naruto

I have reached 100 reviews. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I actually didn't think the fic was all that great and was just using it to see what I could improve, but the positive response has been overwhelming.

So far on the voting

Naruto/Kurenai 1

Naruto/Tenten 1

Naruto/Temari 1

On with the story

Two days later Gai, Lee, and Neji were sitting in Naruto's room, looking for any sign of consciousness from the young genin. Little did they know that inside Naruto's mind, he was about to face his demon for the first time.

Naruto woke up in a sewer. His body hurt all over, and the hatred of the villagers was still fresh on his mind. He managed to get up and start walking down the hall. He noticed several doors along the walls and, curious as to what they were, walked over to one and opened it.

"Stay away, demon!" Instantly Naruto slammed the door shut. So, these were his memories. Not the most pleasant things in the world to be sure. He remembered they weren't here when he had visited last time, and concluded that that guy with the weird Sharingan had drug his memories closer to the surface. "If I ever get my hands on that guy, I'll shove Black Lightning up his ass." While he was inventing numerous slow and painful ways to torture the guy, he failed to really watch where he was going. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he realized he had walked up to a large cage. A pair of great, glowing red eyes appeared and Naruto immediately understood what that meant and hurled himself away from the cage just as several giant claws came hurtling out at him in-between the bars of the cage.

"**I want to eat you, but this damn seal always stops me."**

"So you're the great Kyuubi, hmm. You don't look like much."

"**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Why don't you come close to the seal and we'll test that bravado.**

"No need. I mean, how scary can a stuffed animal be?" With that the cage turned into a babies playpen, with Kyuubi being in the pen with several other cute animal toys. To top it all off, everything was pink. The change only lasted a second, but when it ended, Kyuubi was shivering. Naruto smirked at Kyuubi's obvious terror, and as the great demon began to regain composure it spoke in a voice that could freeze hell over **"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"**

"What will you give me?

"**ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" **Kyuubi roared.

Naruto calmly replied "If I am, what are going to do about it."

"**OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OOUUTT! **Kyuubi screamed as he shoved Naruto's mind out into the real world.

Naruto woke up laughing his ass off. Gai, Lee, and Neji were all shocked to say the least. Here was a kid who had been subjected to the ultimate torture of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and he wakes up laughing. Gai was afraid that the Tsukiyomi had somehow permanently damaged Naruto's mind. Lee's and Neji's thoughts were running in the same direction. After calming down Naruto told Neji about the Kyuubi and explained what had happened. They all shared a good laugh at the demons misfortune before Neji went off to find a doctor.

When the Hokage heard that Naruto had woke up, he rushed to the hospital to find Naruto explaining what had happened to Gai.

"…then I looked up, and you, the Hokage, Kakashi, and some other guy I've never seen before drop down in front of me. Then that guy turned his eyes into something weird and I'm tied to a post while he stabs me."

The Hokage cleared his throat and as Naruto and Gai's attention focused on him he began to speak. "Naruto, I would like you to tell me everything from when you found the man near Zabuza's grave until you just woke up." Naruto nodded and began his story.

"So you now have a sword that is the equal of almost any sword in the world, and you need a good instructor to help you learn more swordsmanship?" Naruto nodded. No matter how good your instructor, there's only so much you can learn in two weeks. The Hokage leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed thoughtfully. "We don't have many swordsmen in Konoha, never have really. We're not like the Mist with their huge sword tradition. We used to have a fairly good swordsman named Hayate, but he was killed shortly before the Sand and Sound Invasion. I believe the Mitare's have a weapons shop and their daughter Tenten is a weapon specialist. She may be able to help you out."

Naruto nodded, he had seen the girl fight in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, and while she preferred thrown weapons, she was supposed to be no slouch with melee weapons either. Naruto made to get off the bed, but was quickly made to lie back down by the Hokage, who ordered a day of rest and observation to make sure there were no lingering effects from the Tsukiyomi. Naruto protested, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

The next day Naruto was released and went straight to the Mitare's weapon shop. After receiving the usual cold glare he was asked what he wanted. When he replied he wanted to see Tenten he was told she was training with Neji. Naruto thanked them and left, their glares boring holes in his back.

"Tenten and Neji still training together, huh. Their not on the same team anymore but whatever works for them."

When Naruto got to the training grounds Neji and Tenten frequented he saw Tenten throwing weapons at Neji who was blocking them using the Heavenly Spin. He called out to them and they turned to see him running towards them. He came up to them panting and asked "Tenten, I got a sword, and was wondering if you could teach me some moves in using it. I'm already fairly good at it but I need to learn more." Tenten was reluctant to help him for what he had done to Neji in the exams, but he finally got her to agree by promising to only buy his weapons and ninja gear from her family's store. Neji left saying it was getting late anyway, not wanting to stay around an awake Naruto for any longer than necessary. He may have forgiven Naruto for the stunt he pulled in the finals, but he certainly hadn't forgotten.

Naruto and Tenten went back to the shop where Tenten grabbed a sword of her own to spar with. Out in the training area in the back of the shop, Naruto took Black Lightning off his back and got into a ready position. "Let me see what you can already do so I know what to teach you" came Tenten's voice. Naruto nodded, dropped into his stance, and showed her several of the stances and moves he used. "Basic but fundamentally sound and fairly effective" Tenten analyzed. Then she looked more closely at Naruto's sword. "I've never seen a sword quite like that one" she said. Naruto smirked "You have no idea."

Naruto flowed his chakra through the blade, and the lightning sparked and crackled to life. Tenten was amazed. Here was a sword that could be turned into a lightning bolt! She looked at it and the first thing out of her mouth was "How much do you want for it?"

"Huh" came Naruto's response.

"Your sword, how much do you want for it."

"Sorry, I'm not willing to sell it, and even if I was, it wouldn't matter." Naruto then placed the sword on the ground and invited Tenten to pick it up. She didn't need to be told twice. She pounced on the sword like a starving man on a buffet. As her hand closed around the handle, a blast of electricity ran through her arm, causing her to jerk away in surprise and look at Naruto questioningly. "The sword has a defense mechanism that only allows me to touch it. Even if I did sell it to you, you wouldn't be able to use it."

Tenten looked away as Naruto laughed at the peeved expression on her face. She rounded on him with her sword and Naruto blocked laughing all the while. Tenten's attack kept increasing in speed and ferocity and pretty soon Naruto was using every trick he knew to stop her from taking his head off. After around five minutes of this Naruto got annoyed and activated the lightning. Seeing the blade crackle with electricity made Tenten pause for a split second and in that moment Naruto sliced her sword in half. Tenten jumped on him as soon as the blade reverted to normal and pinned him to the ground. "Careful now, we wouldn't want your parents to get the wrong idea." Tenten blushed, realizing what he was implying, and got off of him. "Fine, get out of here! Come back here tomorrow at 1 p.m. and make sure to bring money for the sword you broke!" Tenten screamed at him. Naruto walked out of the training area laughing at her temper tantrum. Tenten swore and went back into the building wondering why she agreed to teach him.

Sorry this chapter is nothing but filler material, I'll get back to some action next chapter as Team Gai goes on a mission.


	11. A Dangerous Mission

-1I don't own Naruto

I apologize for making it unclear. You can vote for ANY girl except Sakura to be with Naruto. It's simply when I posted the last chapter, Temari, Tenten, and Kurenai were the only ones who had gotten any votes, so those were the only ones I listed.

Naruto/Kurenai-4

Naruto/Tenten-2

Naruto/Temari-3

Naruto/Harem-1

Naruto/Hinata-1

Naruto won't learn the Rasengan because while he might be able to use it if he lost his sword, remember, the technique is said to take three years to learn, and there's no reason to think it will be any different for Naruto. Why spend three years trying to learn a technique that you don't really need? The sword is his finishing move. You only really need one finishing move. Sorry if that offends anybody.

On with the story.

After several days of training with Tenten, Naruto's sword skills had noticeably improved. He knew more complex techniques and was smoother in his execution. During training one day they were interrupted by a messenger telling them to come to the Hokage's office. When they got there they found their respective teams already waiting for them.

"Ah good, you're all here. I'm assigning you two teams a C-ranked mission to take care of some bandits on some outlying trade routes. Any questions." When there were none the Hokage told them exactly where they were going and the estimated strength of the bandits. They were said to have a chuunin level missing-nin among them, but with two jounin's, even if the missing-nin was stronger than chuunin, they should be able to handle him.

As the two teams filed out of the Hokage's office, Sasuke decided to taunt Naruto a little bit. "What's with the sword, dead-last, trying to look tough?" Sasuke got angry when Naruto completely ignored him. He was about to attack him when Kakashi told him that was enough. Kakashi looked over at Naruto, wondering what else he had learned to do. He was gaining far too much power far too quickly. He wasn't like Sasuke, who both knew how to handle that kind of power and needed that kind of power to kill his brother.

The group walked along mostly in silence, until several men jumped out in the road in battle stances. "Give us all you're money if you want to live" came the threat. All of the leaf ninja's dropped into ready stances, Tenten pulling out her weapons, Naruto drawing going into a nin/tai-jutsu stance, Neji going into the Gentle Fist stance, Sasuke getting ready to use his fire jutsus, Lee getting into battle mode, and Sakura pulling out a kunai. The two jounins also got ready and for several seconds nobody moved. Then the road exploded in action. Tenten's weapons were flying with deadly accuracy, filling one man's body full of kunai, shuriken and other weapons before he could blink. Sasuke used a Grand Fireball, incinerating two more of them while Neji killed another with a Gentle fist strike to the heart. Lee crushed one of the numbers skull before he knew what hit him, while Sakura was simply standing there trying to defend herself from yet another member of the party. Naruto had created several shadow clones which were swinging their own Black Lightning's into the fray with devastating results. As Kakashi and Gai disposed of their enemies with simple tai-jutsu, they noticed something strange. Enemies were falling left and right but their numbers didn't seem to be decreasing. In fact, they were increasing. More bandit's were rushing up to join in the fray. These were the ninja members of the group. One of them used a darkness gen-jutsu on Rock Lee, effectively knocking the boy out of the fight. Another one got behind Ten-ten, and managed to slash her right arm, before she sensed him. She spun around and decapitated him, but the one she had been fighting took the opportunity and slammed his fist into her head, knocking her out like a light. Sasuke was hard-pressed fighting three people, Neji was constantly using the Heavenly Spin to keep any of his opponents attacks from connecting, and Sakura had been disabled with a slash to the knee, and her opponent was ready to kill her. Naruto growled, pulled out Black Lightning, slashed off his weights, activated the blade, and went to where Sakura was in one leap, slicing off a man's head on the way there. He pulled the sword into an upward cut, splitting the man open from waist to head. He saw Kakashi with his Sharingan open fighting off four attackers and Gai surrounded by six men. Naruto had had enough. He spotted another group of bandits coming in from the left, and started running through seals. "Earth and Fire style: Lava River no Jutsu." As the river of lava poured out of Naruto's mouth to consume them, Naruto was already moving towards Gai and Kakashi. With the jounins free, the battle would quickly turn in their favor. He again pulled out Black Lightning and the blade crackled to life. Two of Kakashi's enemies fell before they knew what hit them, and the other two instinctively turned to face the new threat. That was all Kakashi needed to ram a kunai through each of their throats. As Kakashi went to help Sasuke, Naruto was moving towards Gai. These guys, however, had already seen him coming, and two broke off to fight Naruto while the rest continued concentrating on Gai. Naruto ducked to avoid a swing from one of them and brought his sword across the man's front. Blood sprayed out as the man fell in two pieces. Naruto didn't even give him a second glance and turned his attention toward the other one. The man charged Naruto but was taken down with a simple decapitating strike. Gai had disposed of one of his enemies by now and Naruto cut one in half from behind. Gai swiftly killed the other two and went to help his genins. Naruto summoned a wolf to help in their battle and as it took off towards two more bandits, Naruto looked around. Lee had been freed from his gen-jutsu and was taking care of another one of the bandits. There were only three of them left by now. Neji had another one desperately trying to parry his Gentle Fist attacks, while Kakashi had just killed another one. The last one was dispatched when a spinning kick from Gai cracked his neck. Naruto sighed and began to make sure there were no others hiding anywhere. When he concluded there weren't, helooked back to see Sakura and Tenten being carried on Kakashi's and Gai's backs, while the rest of the two teams were simply exhausted. They cleaned up the road and cut off the ninja members heads to take back to Konoha with them. As they began to trek back home, Naruto was ready for a warm shower and a nice relaxing sleep. He hoped next time they would get better intelligence on their mission. It was sheer luck everyone had survived and Naruto was more than a little upset. However, he decided there was nothing he could do about it, and concentrated on getting home.


	12. Returning home and a fight

-1I don't own Naruto

Answers to some questions.

Naruto may have learned the Rasengan in a short period of time, but there was no reason to think beforehand that that would be the case. I've heard Jiraiya learned it anywhere in anywhere from several weeks to two years, and he was a sannin. There was no reason to believe Naruto would pull it off quickly.

The pairing will not be immediate. It will be later, probably when Naruto ages a few years, and it will not play a major role in the story.

On with the story

As the group trudged back to Konoha, Sasuke and Kakashi were staring rather suspiciously at Naruto. They had both either seen or heard about his jutsus before, so they weren't really shocked by those, but what sent them on a new bout of jealousy was Naruto's sword. Kakashi felt strangely cheated, why hadn't Naruto told him about his sword? Sasuke just wanted to know where Naruto had gotten a weapon like that. Power like that Naruto clearly didn't deserve. Such power should be reserved for those who could use that power. He was the last of the Uchiha. He deserved that kind of power.

Naruto lost in thought, trying to think up ways to complement his fighting style. He didn't like the fact he had to put away his sword to do jutsus. He was also thinking about his elemental spirit. He was a lightning spirit which meant he should probably try to find more lightning jutsu. The problem was that while Konoha had a large amount of Fire, Earth, and Water techniques and even a fair amount of Wind, Lightning jutsus were almost non-existent. If he wanted to learn lightning jutsu, he was probably going to have to go to Kakashi. His Sharingan had copied over one thousand jutsu and he was pretty sure at least some of them were lightning. The main problem he was having was he didn't want to go to Kakashi. He resolved to see if he could find a good lightning jutsu user, or at least a couple of good scrolls on them.

When they entered Konoha and reported the mission to the Hokage, he bore a grim face. What he hadn't told the teams before they left was that this mission had been requested by the council, and originally they had only requested one genin team. Since Kakashi's team was supposed to have been out on a C-ranked border patrol mission at the time, which had been delayed because they couldn't find Tenten, the only team that was available was Gai's, and by proxy, Naruto's team.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to ignore the border patrol and send two genin teams on this mission, but it seemed to have been well worth it. Sandaime bumped the mission rank up and gave them credit and pay for a B-ranked mission. Afterwards the genins and their instructors left his office to do their own things, with Kakashi and Sasuke following Naruto to his training grounds.

Sandaime strode to the council, determined to end this once and for all. As he walked into the room, he noticed the council members all had smug little grins on their faces.

"Lord Hokage, why have you called an emergency meeting of the council?" came Hiashi Hyuuga's voice.

The Hokage gave him a cold glare and replied in an even voice, "It's about the mission you requested. It seems the bandits were much more powerful than you led me to believe. There were several missing-nins among them, not the one you said."

Hiashi shrugged "So our intelligence was faulty, you can't expect everything to be perfect. Did the team make it back all right?"

Although it was phrased as an innocent question, several of the other council members leaned forward eagerly to hear the news.

Sarutobi frowned, it seemed the hatred of Kyuubi was leading to some drastic measures. "As a matter of fact, they did come back" the Hokage didn't miss the disappointed sighs from almost all the council. "Because I sent another team with them! If you think you can try to kill loyal members of Konoha's ninja force without repercussions, you are sadly mistaken. I will-"

Shibi Aburame cut the Hokage with his calm, even voice "You must understand, Lord Hokage, the boy is a danger. He has been growing exponentially more powerful in a short period of time. The only way this could happen is if the fox has had something to do with it. He must be killed before the fox takes over and he destroys us all." Several of the other council members nodded at his statement.

Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up "You cannot deny us, Lord Hokage. You must do what is best for the village, and the Kyuubi brat is a danger that must be eliminated."

Sarutobi looked over the council, seeing the smug expressions on their faces. So they thought they weilded more power than he did, hmm. Well he was going to nip this little revolt right in the bud. "In case you have forgotten, I am the Hokage. One more word about this and I will have you all executed. If you think you have more power than I do, you are in for a nasty surprise. I will know if you try something like this again, and if you do, you will be begging to be given to Orochimaru by the time I'm through with you." As the council members paled, the Hokage exited the room, trying not to kill them immediately. The utter nerve of those simpering old fools, threatening him! He normally didn't act like that but for them to try to bully him into executing a ninja who had saved them during the Sand and Sound Invasion made him angry like almost nothing else could. Especially when that ninja happened to be like a grandson to him.

Naruto had went to his favorite training area, Tenten being busy in the shop today. Naruto was moving through several stances with his sword when he felt a presence in the tree behind him. He stopped and called out "You can come out, I know you're there. Within two seconds Sasuke had appeared before him.

"How did you get so strong, and where did you get that sword?" he demanded aggressively.

Naruto stared back at him impassively for a moment before turning around and going back to his training. Sasuke let out a scream of rage and flashed through seals shouting "Fire style: Mythical Fire Flower no Jutsu." Naruto spun around in time to see the first fireball come out of Sasuke's mouth. His training with Sensei came back to him. Down, left, up, down, his sword began to move, deflecting the fireballs before they could hit him. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing there completely unharmed. Sasuke couldn't believe it, and it took his mind a few seconds to process the information. When he realized Naruto had seemingly effortlessly blocked his technique, he growled and began running through another set of seals. "Fire style: Fire Dragon Blast." A dragon of fire appeared from his mouth and charged at Naruto. Naruto again thought back to his lessons and held the sword in front of him, flowing chakra through the blade. Not enough to transform it into the black lightning, but enough to form a chakra edge to split the dragon and let it pass harmlessly by on either side of him. When Sasuke saw that Naruto had again rendered his technique useless, he flashed through three seals and gripped his left wrist with his right hand. Lightning began to form in his outstretched left hand and Naruto jumped backwards, activating Black Lightning and waiting for Sasuke to come rushing at him.

Naruto wasn't disappointed, as Sasuke pulled his arm back and charged straight at him. Naruto brought Black Lightning down to meet Sasuke's Chidori. The two lightnings met and the result was very one-sided. Naruto's sword cut straight through Sasuke's technique and slashed through his arm up to the elbow. Sasuke fell back screaming in pain as Kakashi rushed out of the trees.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted at Naruto who simply stared down at Sasuke.

"What do you mean, what did I do that for, he attacked me." Naruto retorted.

Kakashi completely ignored him as he picked up Sasuke and glared at Naruto. "You and I and the Hokage are going to have a talk about this." He promised as he rushed Sasuke to the hospital. Naruto sighed and went back to his training. He hadn't wanted to do that to Sasuke, but Sasuke had attacked him first. He deserved it. With those thoughts he dropped down to the ground and began to do push-ups, Black Lightning strapped securely across his back.


	13. Puting Kakashi in his place

-1I don't own Naruto

The winner of the vote is Naruto/Tenten

Kakashi is a royal asshole in my story.

Sorry about not updating, but weekends I have problems getting ahold of the computer. I'll be lucky to put out one update on the weekend. Just to let you know.

On with the story.

When Naruto woke up in the morning, he didn't move at first, he simply laid there and pondered the previous day's events. He wondered what he was going to do for training and what the Hokage's reaction would be to his fight with Sasuke yesterday.

He stared at the ceiling as he imagined what the villagers reaction would be when they found out what he had done to the 'precious Uchiha'. He shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. Self-pity would do nothing. He got up and pulled his outfit on, fingering the gray vest and remembering how he had changed over the last two and a half months. He walked over to the table and began to work out the things he needed to improve the most.

Physical strength was a definite must. He had been knocked around like a rag doll in the fight with that Kisame guy. Speed was another thing, Lee could still run in circles around him. As he was thinking about what else to improve he looked over at his sword and something hit him. What he really needed was to break down his fighting style and pick things that would complement it the most. Black Lightning was a reflection of his fighting style. He was a short range fighter, always had been. He preferred to attack head-on, overpower his opponent, and deal as much damage as he possibly could with each strike. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of the techniques he had invented, or that he wasn't grateful that the Hokage had taught him for the chuunin exams, but nothing of what he had learned really worked with his style of fighting. He didn't like to sit back and fight his opponent in a jutsu battle, he wanted to get in there and hit something.

As he started to rearrange his training, there was a knock at the door. When he opened it he saw a bear-masked ANBU standing there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage requests your presence." Naruto nodded and went back inside to grab his sword. With Black Lightning now securely strapped to his back, he followed the ANBU across the rooftops to the Hokage's tower. The man stopped at the door to the Hokage's office and motioned for Naruto to go inside. When he entered, he found both the Hokage and Kakashi waiting for him.

"Naruto, Kakashi tells me you had an altercation with Sasuke last night. I need you to tell me what happened." So Naruto began his story from when he had begun training, to when he had sensed Sasuke's presence. He told the Hokage of Sasuke's demand, and how he had ignored him to continue training. He spoke of Sasuke attacking him, and how he had defended himself against the Uchiha's attacks. He ended by telling how Kakashi had reacted to the incident, and the promise of a talk with the Hokage. Sandaime placed his hands under his chin and thought about what to do. "Since you only defended yourself when Sasuke attacked you without provocation, and didn't unnecessarily harm him, I don't think you need to be punished."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Sarutobi cut him off. "What I would like to understand is why you, Kakashi, allowed Sasuke to attack Naruto not once, but three times! You do realize that attacking a loyal Konoha ninja is equivalent to treason."

"Lord Hokage, I felt that Sasuke needed to be handled gently. With the cursed seal, what happened to his family, and Naruto growing stronger than him so rapidly, Sasuke needed to be handled with caution to prevent his giving in to the cursed seal and running to Orochimaru for power. I feel that Naruto should teach Sasuke everything he knows, and either give Sasuke his sword, or make him one the equal of it. Sasuke needs to kill his brother as quickly as possible for him to get on with his life. If Naruto was in any real danger I would have stepped in. Believe me when I say Naruto was in no danger."

Both Naruto and the Hokage were shocked by what Kakashi was saying. Sandaime went to speak, but Naruto beat him to it. "So you don't consider two fire jutsu and an assassination technique to be any real danger. Sasuke could have killed me, and you get mad at me for blocking his jutsu. What about all that 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash' crap you spout off, or is that nothing but empty air? And for your information, my sword only lets me touch it, so I can't give it to Sasuke and wouldn't even if I could. As for making one, while sensei did give me permission to teach the technique for making swords like that to others, there is no way I would even consider giving that arrogant, spoiled, bloodline brat a sword that could even hold a candle to Black Lightning."

Kakashi stared hard at Naruto. "I'm sure you could disable that defense on the sword if you wanted to. Giving up a few techniques and a sword is not going to kill you." By this point both Naruto and the Hokage were shaking in rage, but Kakashi continued on oblivious. "If you had simply given Sasuke what he wanted, none of this would have happened. Lord Hokage, I recommend that Naruto be punished for hurting a loyal Konoha ninja, and be forced to give Sasuke his techniques and sword, and then have Naruto's memory of those techniques erased. He has too much power for a boy his age and it's obviously going to his head."

Sandaime forced himself to calm down and said "Kakashi, you have proven yourself to be incapable of unbiased judgment. You are relieved of your ninja duties until such time as you can be trusted to be fair and impartial. You are dismissed."

As Kakashi gaped, two ANBU appeared and dragged the stunned Kakashi out of the room. Sure he was a little forgiving, but who wouldn't be? Sasuke was dealing with the cursed seal, his brother, and Naruto all at the same time. Sasuke deserved to be excused for his actions. As Kakashi's thoughts continued along their path of making up excuses for Sasuke and blaming everything on Naruto, the said blonde was staring at the Hokage.

"Thank you for defending me, Lord Hokage."

Sandaime's eyebrows raised. "Lord Hokage? Since when did you become formal, Naruto?"

"I felt it appropriate considering the fact you just basically saved my ninja career."

Sarutobi laughed and sent Naruto out of his office. Naruto went out to his training area and began to do push-ups on the lake. It was a great way to build strength and control at the same time. When he was about halfway through, he noticed a flurry of pink hair coming towards him.

"Naruto! Get over here right now!" Sakura screeched at him. Wincing from both the decibel and the pitch, he made his way over to the bank. "How dare you hurt Sasuke, now he's in the hospital and it's all your fault!" With that she raised her fist, preparing to give him the worst beating of his life. Naruto, however, had come a long way. His crush on Sakura was ancient history, and he wasn't too keen on letting her take her frustrations out on him anymore. He grabbed her arm as it was coming down, spun around, and hurled Sakura over his shoulder into the lake. As she surfaced, her face was a mask of rage. "Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed.

Naruto calmly took out Black Lightning and flowed his chakra through it, turning the blade into the lightning it was named for. He held the sword a few inches above the water, and spoke in an icy voice "Take one step towards me Haruno, and I'll fry you. Go out the other side of the lake, and get out of my sight."

Sakura took one look at his face and knew he wasn't bluffing. Her entire being chilled as she realized the same person she had once hit and hated now hated her with an equal passion, and would kill her if she crossed him the wrong way. She bowed her head and started to cry while rushing out of the lake, heading straight home to her parents.

Naruto put his sword away. He knew he was going to get in trouble for that later, but that bitch had it coming. He decided to put his physical training on hold and go to the Library to look for some Lightning jutsu's, never noticing the concerned pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.


	14. Sasuke retrieval part 1

-1I don't own Naruto

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Sorry about how long it's been but when I had the chapter almost done my computer froze so… anyway, you don't want to hear lame excuses so…

On with the story

Naruto sighed as he looked at the small scroll in front of him. Three genin level and one chuunin level technique, the grand total of all of Konoha's written information on Lightning jutsu. The genin level techniques weren't much, but the chuunin level technique was very intriguing. It used no seals, simply charged up an electrical shock in your hand, which when you touched someone, froze their muscles for a few seconds, giving you an opportunity to strike.

Naruto was just beginning to get up to go try it when Shikamaru walked in. Naruto looked curiously at him, since this was the last place he expected to see Shikamaru.

"Sasuke Uchiha has left the village. All of the higher ranked ninja are out on missions, so you and I are going to find as many excellent genin as we can to go after him. Meet me at the north gate in half an hour." Shikamaru turned around and left as Naruto gaped. "Sasuke left the village" he repeated in wonder. He shook his head and ran off to find more genins.

Half an hour later, he had managed to get approximately zero people to come on the mission. Neji and Lee were on a mission, as was Shino. He couldn't find Tenten and Sakura was useless so he didn't even bother going there. He got to the meeting place and found Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji waiting for him.

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can start. Sasuke was seen leaving the village with four sound ninja's. He is apparently heading to the Hidden Village of Sound. We need to intercept him before he gets there, and we're to bring him back alive if at all possible." Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji all nodded. "Now this is the formation I've picked out. Kiba, you're the scouter in front, and then I'm right behind you. Naruto is third, with Chouji bringing up the rear."

At this point Sakura showed up. "I heard you're going after Sasuke, and I wanted to come with you."

Shikamaru looked at her and shook his head. "You have nothing of value to offer on this mission. You have no skills we need to complete it. You'd just be in the way." He didn't have time to break it to her gently. She looked stricken as she looked at Shikamaru. Her face turned into hate as she looked at Naruto.

"This is all your fault Naruto. You had better get Sasuke back or-"

"Enough. Shikamaru, lets go, we're wasting time. The more time we spend arguing with this bitch, the farther away Sasuke gets. We need to get a move on."

Shikamaru nodded at Naruto's words and the four genins went out the gate and disappeared without a second glance. Two hours later they were jumping through trees in their assigned formation when Shikamaru called out for a stop. Down below them in the clearing were four sound ninjas, and an odd barrel. One of the ninja had six arms, while another one had two heads. They were certainly strange looking, Kiba thought. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, pointing towards each of the sound ninjas, then pointing at the barrel and shaking his head. As Kiba and Chouji looked on confused, Naruto understood exactly what Shikamaru wanted. He wanted Naruto to hit each of the sound ninja, but to leave the barrel alone. Naruto began flashing through seals. "Earth, Wind, and Fire style: Flaming Earth Bullet no Jutsu." Four flaming bullets came from Naruto's mouth, slamming into where the four sound ninja had been sitting. However, these guys weren't the personal bodyguards of Orochimaru for nothing. As soon as they heard the name of the jutsu being called out they were moving.

Naruto's bullets hit the ground and exploded harmlessly. The six-armed one didn't even wait for them to show themselves, simply grabbed the barrel and ran. Now four leaf ninjas faced three sound ninjas. "Kiba, you and Akamaru take on two-heads. Chouji, you take on the fat guy, I'll take on the girl, and Naruto, you go after the six-armed freak. Naruto nodded and took off into the underbrush, the same way the six-armed guy had gone moments before.

After running for several minutes, Naruto caught sight of a barrel on someone's back, moving ahead of him. He frowned and created two shadow clones, both of them using chakra to lengthen their strides to get ahead of the strange ninja.

When both of them appeared in front of him, the ninja came to a halt, allowing Naruto to catch up to him from behind. Naruto took a swing at him with his sword, but the guy ducked under it, allowing the blade to pass harmlessly overhead.

Naruto spun around to face him, Black Lightning flaring to life. The ninja in front of him suddenly grinned and Naruto dropped down just in time to avoid a bone spear. He took a careful look at a man with white hair and two dots above his eyes. Naruto had a problem and he knew it. The white haired guy was a member of the Kaguya clan, he knew they could use their bones as weapons. He didn't know all the capabilities of the clan, because he had been researching the Sharingan and the Byakugan, and had simply stumbled across the other advanced bloodlines known to exist. He now wished he had done more than simply skim over what each clan was capable of.

He also had six-arms to consider. He didn't know what he was able to do, but he could almost guarantee it wouldn't be good. Fortunately, as he was considering the best way to go around fighting them, the Kaguya was grabbing the barrel and leaving, which meant he only had to deal with one of them. Naruto was guessing that Sasuke was in the barrel, which meant he couldn't afford to waste too much time on six-arms. Naruto turned back to his opponent only to find the guy was retreating up into the trees. Naruto couldn't see him anymore, but he knew he was there.

"Hmm, this guy seems pretty strong. I'd better not waste any time and take it straight up to level two." So thinking, the curse seal spread over his body, and a third eye appeared on his forehead.

Naruto looked around uneasily, waiting for the attack he knew was coming. He felt more than saw several golden shapes coming from his left side. He quickly turned and deflected them all with his sword, but more arrows appeared from another direction. He continued to deflect them. Naruto knew this was his worst opponent, a guy who he couldn't see, and couldn't get close-range with. As he deflected still more of the strange weapons, he wondered how he was going to beat this guy.

Shikamaru was sweating. Chouji had taken down the fat one at the cost of the three Akimichi pills. His own opponent was fighting with strange demons she controlled with her flute. He looked over and saw Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground, breathing heavily after the two-headed wolf had failed to break through the gate the twins had summoned to defend themselves. As the twins advanced on the boy and his dog, Shikamaru had a flash of inspiration. Completely ignoring his own opponent, he grabbed the two sound ninja and held them fast.

"Kiba! Attack them now" Shikamaru shouted, praying Kiba had enough left in him to launch one more attack.

For one long second Kiba just lay there. Then he came off the ground already spinning, heading straight for the one called Sakon. Sakons face contorted in terror as he saw his death approaching in a whirlwind. Right as Kiba struck him, Shikamaru released the shadow bind but it was already far too late. Sakon screamed in rage and fear as Kiba tore into him like a hurricane, ripping him apart as blood was sprayed everywhere. Ukon looked stricken. He knew he couldn't live long without his brother. He was already feeling the life leaving him. As Shikamaru released the shadow bind, Ukon collapsed, too weak to do anything.

Naruto was having problems. As he spun around to deflect more of the strange weapons, Sasuke was getting farther away. He knew he couldn't afford to waste much more time with this guy.

"You're pretty good, I don't think I've ever met anyone who can deflect my weapons before." Came the voice from the trees.

"You're not bad yourself, I've never seen these kinds of techniques before." Naruto replied as he blocked yet another volley of arrows.

"You wouldn't, they're secret techniques only my clan can use. The name's Kidomaru, by the way, just so you know who's going to be killing you." Naruto could feel the guy practically oozing smugness.

Naruto was starting to develop a plan. After he deflected yet another barrage, he put his sword away. He knew he had to act quickly to avoid getting impaled. Narutos hands flashed through seals, having pinpointed the guys' location from his voice. "Earth and Fire style: Lava River no Jutsu" The lava poured out of Narutos mouth, and formed a river destroying anything in its path. Naruto didn't have any real hope of hitting the guy, he simply wanted to flush him out and get him into close range combat. He saw a flash of movement to the left. There. Naruto threw ten shuriken and performed the appropriate hand seals. "Shuriken Shadow Clone no Jutsu" came the cry. Kidomaru ducked under the shuriken and saw three shadow clones surrounding him. He pulled a made several swords with the spider thread and sliced through the ones in front of him before they could even mount a defense. He spun around towards the last one and cut straight through it.

BOOM! The clone exploded, sending Kidomaru flying straight towards Naruto. Naruto was waiting for him, his sword ready to split Kidomaru open. He looked around for something, anything to stop his flight towards the death that awaited him. He began to make the spider thread, but it was already too late. Naruto's sword cut him clean in half, from his head to waist. Naruto was covered with blood, but he didn't care. He didn't even look at the corpse, already heading the same way as the Kaguya, trying to find Sasuke.

Kiba looked at the guy he had killed. It was his first kill. He heard a scream and saw Shikamaru shaking his head as if to clear himself from a gen-jutsu. Kiba knew he couldn't dwell on this any longer. He started to reach into his pocket, and froze. He knew the danger of overdosing on the soldier pill. However, he didn't really think he had a choice. He pulled his hand out and fed a soldier pill to Akamaru and himself, getting ready to fight again.

Naruto caught up to the Kaguya in a clearing. As if sensing his presence, the Kaguya set the barrel down and turned to face Naruto. As the two stared at each other, violet chakra began to leak out of the barrel. Naruto stared in shock as the top of the barrel burst open and a figure with dark skin and hand-like wings took off in the direction of the sound. The wings began retreating into the persons back, and Naruto called out to him, guessing it was Sasuke. Whether it was or not would have to wait as he didn't answer, and Naruto had to dodge several finger bullets from the Kaguya.

Naruto pulled Black Lightning off his back as he began to circle the Kaguya. Two bones grew out of the other mans hands and Naruto came forward, raising his sword over his head with both hands and bringing it down, trying to end this quickly. However, the man was nothing if not skilled. He didn't even bother to try to block the sword, instead stabbing at Narutos wrist. Naruto fell back with a cry of pain, already feeling the chakra of the Kyuubi beginning to heal the wound. Naruto looked back at his opponent more warily. He knew he was in for a tough fight. The guy was good, had a strong bloodline limit, and had a level two cursed seal. Naruto dropped into a stance and waited for the guy to come at him.

Kiba and Akamaru had again successfully turned into the two-headed wolf, and were tearing through the forest at an insane rate trying to find that flute-playing bitch. As he crashed through another tree he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward it, recognizing the girl in spite of the protrusions coming from her body. She tried to move but found she couldn't. Kiba gave a doggy smile as he realized what was going on. Shikamaru had, again, trapped his opponent with the shadow bind to give Kiba a chance to hit her. He didn't even bother spinning, simply raising his paw and slamming it down just as Shikamaru released the jutsu. The girl never had a chance.

Kiba and Akamaru split up and fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Shikamaru also went to the ground, favoring his broken finger. A swirl of sand let them know of another person's presence. The turned their heads as much as they could, lying on the ground, and saw three people standing there. One had a huge gourd on his back and dark rings around his eyes. Another one had a package wrapped up on his back. The girl had a large fan.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were looking down at them. "Wow, maybe Konoha genins aren't that weak after all" came Kankuros voice.

Gaara simply stared impassively, and turned to Chouji, picking him up with his sand. Shikamaru and Kiba looked panicked, but relaxed when the sand didn't implode to crush him. They were next to be picked up on the Sand Express, and were soon moving back towards Konoha.

Naruto waited for his opponent to make a move, but the guy just stood there. Then Naruto realized why. _He_ was on a time limit. His enemy wasn't. Naruto had to engage him. He put his sword away and began moving through seals. "Earth and Fire style: Lava River no Jutsu." The river of lava came tearing towards the Kaguya, and as he jumped out of the way, he saw several flaming earth bullets coming at him. He activated the cursed seal to its second level and grew bones out of his entire body, forming a bony armor. The bullets hit him and exploded. His armor shielded him from most of the blast, but the impact still hurt.

As he landed he saw Naruto coming straight at him, his sword crackling with electricity. Not having any other choice, he pulled the armor back off his thumb, bit his thumb and performed the seals so rapidly Naruto couldn't even see his hands moving.

A large puff of smoke obscured his vision and when Naruto could see again, he saw the Kaguya standing on a giant lizard made entirely of bones. Naruto instantly put away his sword and summoned Fenrir. The wolf appeared and the two giants faced off. The lizard scuttled forward, slashing with his claws, and trying to bite Fenrir on the neck. Unfortunately for the lizard, the wolf wasn't going down so easily. He jumped straight up, and came down on the lizards back, crushing it. The lizard screamed as it disappeared back from whence it had been summoned.

"Barely worth the effort. Next time you call me out, you better have more challenging opponents." Fenrir said as he too disappeared. Naruto dropped to the ground and looked around. He saw the Kaguya trying to get up, but it was obvious he had been at least partially crushed when his summon had. Naruto pulled his sword off his back and activated the lightning. As Naruto approached the Kaguya, his struggles increased.

"I must make sure Lord Orochimaru gains his new body. I must get up."

However, it was no use. His legs were crushed and several of his ribs had been smashed. His arms were useless, and he could only watch as his death approached.

Naruto brought his sword up, and in one swift stroke, brought it down, severing the Kaguyas head. He sighed and turned to go after Sasuke.


	15. Sasuke retrieval part 2

-1I don't own Naruto

Sorry about not updating, but I was finishing home-school and trying to do a summer job at the same time so…

On with the story.

Kakashi was railing against Naruto in the jounin bar, and Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were getting angrier by the second. When Kakashi praised Sasuke, even though he had left the village, the three of them had had it.

Gai slammed his fist into Kakashi's face, sending him into the wall. Before Kakashi could get his bearings, Asuma and Gai were holding him down while Kurenai was doing seals for a gen-jutsu.

Kakashi saw Naruto. He saw how Naruto had been brushed off and hated, but still care for other people. He saw Naruto trying to help Lee. He saw himself favoring Sasuke and refusing to help Naruto. He saw Naruto working hard to learn techniques, while Sasuke just copied everything with his Sharingan. He watched the two side-by-side, and saw how Sasuke had never done anything of value for the village, while Naruto had fought to protect them from Gaara.

When the gen-jutsu was released, Kakashi felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He looked up through pain-filled eyes, and watched as the three other jounins walked away from him in disgust. He lay on the floor for several minutes before getting up and walking to the memorial. He touched Obito's name. "I'm sorry" was all he got out before he collapsed to the ground, crying his eyes out. After about thirty minutes he shakily got up, and headed towards the gate. "I will not abandon a comrade again. I will make you proud Obito" were his only thoughts as he took off after Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto had closed on Sasuke in a river valley. "Sasuke!" He shouted. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Come to get killed, dead-last." he said.

"No, I've come to bring you back."

"You can try." With that Sasuke activated his cursed seal and charged. Naruto jumped backwards and formed some seals calling out "Earth and Fire style: Lava River no Jutsu" As the lava poured out of Narutos mouth, Sasuke backed off, running to the river, using the river to stop the lava flow. Sasuke looked around and activated his Sharingan. Everything began to slow down.

Naruto knew he was dangerously low on chakra. Doing all those jutsu and summoning a boss was no easy feat by any means. He noticed Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. Naruto knew he couldn't afford to use many jutsu unless he wanted Sasuke to copy them. The only ones that were immune to copying were the summoning and flaming earth bullets. He didn't really want to use summoning, so he was really only left with one option.

"Earth, Wind, and Fire style: Flaming Earth Bullet no Jutsu." as six bullets went flying towards Sasuke, he began making seals of his own.

"Fire style: Mythical Fire Flower no Jutsu." Six fireballs came out of Sasukes mouth and collided with the earth bullets. The earth bullets exploded harmlessly.

Naruto swore in his mind. The main weakness of the jutsu was since the bullets were designed to explode on contact, even if you just threw a kunai at them, you could make them explode before they got to the target. Naruto pulled out Black Lightning and held it in front of him, watching Sasuke very carefully. He instinctively knew that Sasuke wouldn't come back to the leaf.

Sasuke charged and Naruto swung his sword across his body. Sasuke ducked under it and came back with an uppercut. Naruto leaned back and brought his foot up, trying to hit Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke went to the right, and threw a punch at Narutos head. Naruto didn't even try to block it, instead bringing his blade down on Sasukes arm. Sasuke saw it coming, and pulled back.

'That sword of his can block all of my jutsu. I must beat him so I can kill my brother.' With those thoughts, a third dot appeared in his eyes. His eyes burned before becoming clearer than they had ever been before. He saw Naruto coming at him. He could easily read that Naruto was only feinting high and left, he was actually going to duck and go for the lower right. Sasuke pretended to be fooled, bringing his fist up to make it look like he was trying to hit Naruto, but when Naruto ducked he was met with Sasukes foot in his face.

Naruto was sent flying backwards. He flipped and landed on his feet, staring at Sasuke. He saw the third dot in Sasukes eyes and knew he was in trouble.

Sasuke was thinking 'Even if I have mastered the Sharingan, he can fight defensively and try to hit me with that sword, and if that thing connects there's no way I'll survive.' Sasuke then activated the second level of the cursed seal.

Naruto looked on as Sasukes skin turned a darker color and fat, hand-like wings sprouted from his back. The transformation was complete. Naruto barely had time to blink before Sasuke was on him. Naruto instinctively activated the lightning and brought his sword around for a strike. Sasuke easily saw this and jumped over it, delivering a massive roundhouse kick to Narutos head. Naruto hit the wall, creating a crater. Sasuke was immediately on him, delivering two powerful punches to his stomach, driving him deeper into the wall. Naruto collapsed to the ground, a large cloud of dust rising from the ground.

Red chakra began to swirl around him, forming the shape of a fox. During Sasukes strikes he had stopped flowing chakra into the blade, and now reactivated it using Kyuubis chakra. The blade turned into lightning again, but this time there was just a hint of red in the black of the blade. A claw of red chakra shot out of the dust and slammed into Sasuke, carrying him across the water and sending him crashing into the opposite shore.

Sasuke got up, rage filling his face. He performed three seals and gripped his left wrist with his right hand. A ring of dark lightning forms around him. He had advanced the Chidori to the Raikiri. As the dark energy coalesced in his hand, Naruto brought his sword up and came flying at him. Sasuke also went towards Naruto at top speed, his wings flapping to add more speed and power to the thrust. The two lightnings collided and to Narutos amazement, the Dark Raikiri was able to stand up to Black Lightning. As the two continued to push against each other, Naruto decided to take a gamble. He shifted his sword and let the Dark Raikiri pass by it and into his chest at the same time as he plunged his sword into Sasukes throat.

The chakra and power instantly died away. Sasuke collapsed, dying quickly. Naruto dropped to the ground, Kyuubis chakra beginning to heal his wound, but there was so much damage that while Naruto wouldn't die, he wouldn't be moving around anytime soon.

Kakashi burst out of the trees and saw the two of them lying there. He started to go over to Sasuke, but remembering what he had promised Obito, he went to Naruto and found that Naruto was unconscious but stable, not in danger of dying anytime soon. Then he went over to Sasuke and saw that he was dying. Kakashi looked at him sadly. Why did it have to be this way. He looked over at Naruto and decided to give him a present to try to apologize.

Kakashi dragged Sasuke over to Naruto and began to work. He cut out Narutos right eye and then transplanted Sasukes right eye into Narutos empty eye socket. Kakashi wasn't a genius at medical stuff, but he had learned a few things from Rin. When he was finished, Naruto had a Sharingan in his right eye.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke took his last breath. Narutos eyes shot open as the three dots of the Sharingan began to spin. They spun closer to his pupil and then exploded outwards forming three rods in his eye, with curved lines connecting the three rods (Kakashi's Mangekyo, not Itachi's). Narutos eyes closed and Kakashi sighed. He just stood there for a few minutes, not really wanting to move. Then he picked both of the boys up and began the trip back to Konoha.

Well there you have that chapter. I tried to make Kakashi's change of heart believable, and no complaining about Naruto getting the Sharingan.


	16. A shock to the system

""Kyuubi

''Thinking

""Speaking

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Im doing this because I like his story but it will not be updated as much cause I got another story im busy with.

"Hm why am I here again?" Naruto asked himself as he slowly sat up from his spot in front of the Kyuubi's cage. **"About time you awoke kit would you like some hot coco maybe let me fight all your battles for you since your weak." **Kyuubi yelled causing Naruto to fly three feet in to one of the walls of his mind. "I am not weak ill show you ill show everyone!" **"Well I love you attitude you will wake up in a few minutes I just need to finish with something first." **Kyuubi muttered as a thin line of red charka shot our from his cage, and hit a piece of glowing purple stone causing it to change to the same color of the room. "What was that?" **"He he that is a gift given to you by your old sensei Kakashi I just made it a little better. Now wake up!"**

Naruto moaned as he slowly sat up. The first thing he noticed was that his right eye had no sight in it and that he was lying in a hospital bed. Slowly bring his hand up he let out a sigh of relief as he felt a bandage rapped around his head. 'For a second there I thought I lost my sight.' He thought as he heard a chuckling in his head. **"Who said you did not."** 'What?' **"Im only joking that's what I was working on you should have your normal eyesight on and when you add charka to your eyes you will get a surprise." **'Surprise? Why do I have the feeling you did something I am going to regret. You only doing this to get on my good side.' **'Someone coming you will find out in a bit.' **Almost as soon as he stopped speaking Naruto heard to voices in the hall. "You what why did you not tell me and you did it with out his say in it!" The thirds voice rang through the whole hall. "Hokage-sama I am sure you realize it is best for Naruto and I know Sasuke would have wanted his to kill his brother so it almost the same as if he killed him his self." Kakashi voice said in a calm voice. Naruto tensed at this 'What did he do to me?' Naruto asked himself as the door opened and the Hokage, Gai, and to his dislike Kakashi. "Naruto my boy how are you feeling today?" The Hokage asked causing Gai to jump up and down. "Yes your flames of youth seam to burn twice as hot today!" "Im ok Sensei but please can I remove this bandage form my eye it is so annoying." At this statement everyone in the room tensed.

"Whats wrong what happened?" Naruto asked as Gai tried to avoid his gaze. "Well you see Naruto After Kakashi found you passed out and Sasuke almost dead he kind of gaveyouthesharinganeyeofSasuke's." The Hokage yelled out really fast causing everyone to look at him with sweat drops on their faces. "I did not hear that completely repeat that again." "Its better if we show you." Kakashi replied as he walked over with a smirk on his face. Much to Naruto's dislike he started cutting off the bandages. "What's the matter why" can I see?"

"Naruto it would help if you opened your eyelid." Kakashi said in a bored tone as he brought a mirror up to Naruto's face as he slowly opened his eye. The room got tense as every adult in the room yelled "What the hell!" "What there is nothing wrong with my eye what is wrong with that?" Naruto asked as he looked in the mirror at his two blue eyes. "Where is Sasuke's Sharingan I gave you?" Kakashi yelled Causing Naruto to look up at him. **"Add charka to your eye kit a little for the three tomoed and about enough for a fire earth and wind style attack for the kind that Itachi used on you that day."** "You what! Who said I wanted the Sharingan!" Naruto yelled sitting straight up. "Naruto I knew Sasuke would have wanted it to live on and it will help with Itachi who is coming for you. Besides it's a gift I did not know how rude I was to you and I wanted to say sorry the best way I can." Kakashi mumbled causing Naruto to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Well thanks but I don't forgive that easily you will have to earn my respect back." "Naruto how is it you can turn the Sharingan on and off but Kakashi can't?" The Hokage asked causing Naruto to look at him and turn his new stolen bloodline limit off. "Kyuubi did it when I was knocked out. Now I am hungry and need to go eat some then try to find someone to teach me lightning based jutsu." Naruto mumbled as he sat out of the bed pulled the tubes out of his arm and started to pull his clothes on. "Naruto I can teach you some lightning jutsu and with the Sharingan you can learn them faster." Kakashi quickly said hoping to get on his ex students good side faster. "I don't know first I got to get used to this and eat ill think about it." Naruto quickly yelled as he grabbed his sword and walked out the door to get ramen.

Naruto sat at the stand of his favorite ramen place Ichiraku with a number of emotions running through his mind. 'How could he do this to me I don't know if I should be mad or happy at Kakashi. He gave me the teme's Sharingan eye it will in crease my power but he never asked. Is he truly sorry about treating me or is he just trying to make me a replacement of Sasuke's. I could let him teach me a few techniques and carefully examine him maybe I can find the answer.' Naruto thought as Ayume arrived with his bowl of ramen he quickly made disappear before paying and going to his favorite training ground.

'The only thing I can do to take my mind off of everything training now for that chuunin level jutsu." Naruto said to him self as he charged the electricity in his right hand and tapped his leg causing the whole thing to go numb. "Ahh!" He yelled as he fell down on to the floor. A few minutes later he sat up. 'Note to self don't practice jutsu on your self.' "Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled as another Naruto appeared. "You know what to do let practice the Sharingan." He yelled to his clone that nodded and charged at him. Having a few seconds he quickly added charka to his eye as his right eyed turned blood red and gain three tamoe. 'Wow my clone seams so slow and I can see his charka this is useful.'

Dodging a punch and a kick form his clone he quickly delivered a punch to the clones gut causing it to fly a few feet before he shouted "Shadow clone jutsu" and clones of the clone appeared that Naruto quickly copied making the same number of clones each with a Sharingan. 'Now I see what they mean about the coping jutsu and predicting movements.' Five minutes later the clones were dispersed allowing Naruto to get a little info on his clones new knowledge. "It seams what ever my clones learn I learn. Time to go visit the Uchiha clan houses for more info on the Sharingan. I know I still have mixed feeling about this but I can get rid of it so might as well learn all I can about it."

Naruto smirked as he walked around the main family house of the Uchiha district. 'This place was not even guarded.' Quickly pocking a few scrolls on the Sharingan he found in the library Naruto was about to walk out when he noticed a moved matt in one of the sitting room. Walking over he was forced to yell in surprise as he fell down a hole rolling down the stairs. "Oww where am I?" Naruto quickly took note of his settings he was in a candle lit room when a big tapestry was on the wall. Quickly walking to the tapestry he had to hold in his surpise. 'Sasuke must of came here before he left. This is info on the most powerful form of the Sharingan the Mangeko.' "Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu moon god, shining heaven and the ability to move dimensional rifts. Tsukuyomi is the ultimate gen-jutsu and Amaterasu creates the strongest black fire. Activated my saying or thinking their names how convenient." 'Ill try those later but I must go for now.' Naruto quickly ran out the door and was about to leave the Uchiha compound when he came face to face with Kakashi.

"I thought I would find you here doing some research Naruto?" Kakashi asked his eye in u shape. "As a mater of face I am maybe ill test my ultimate Genjutsu on the next person to give me a dirty look." Kakashi's faced showed a bit of surprise and shock "You-you would not do that not even villagers deserve that." "No I guess not but still I need to test it maybe Ibiki will let me test it on someone in interrogation." "Naruto where did you find out information on that?" Kakashi asked "Only Itachi has that information on that skill." "I found it in a secret place in the compound only 1 Uchiha and me know about it now and I plan to keep it that way." Naruto said in a tone that meant the subject was closed. "Ok but have you considered my offer to you on lightning based jutsu?" Kakashi asked hoping for a yes. "Yes but not for another week or so I need to do other things I need to go now." Naruto stated as he walked home not talking to anyone on the way.

The next morning Naruto was doing his normal warm up of 300 push ups sit ups increasing his weight 20 pounds and running three laps around Konoha when he heard his name called. 'Oh not them.' Naruto pleaded as the whole Sasuke fan club arrived with Ino and Sakura in the front. "You killed him you killed our Sasuke-kun." Ino yelled and Sakura created a fist "Ill kill you Naruto!" they all shouted as they all started charging. 'Run!' Naruto told him self as he took off running at speeds that would rival Lee's. "Well it is good exercise."

Else where at the hot springs "Hehe what great research today." Jiraya giggled as he continued to draw and write down a few things in his little note book. 'Something is missing but what?' He asked himself as the ground started rumbling. The only thing he saw before he got trampled by at least thirty girls was a blond streak. 'That's what was missing. Arashi no he is dead'

"Don't blame me it's not all my fault." Naruto mumbled as he added charka to his feet and started running up the Hokage tower. "No" yelled the fan girls as only Sakura could continue the chase.

The Hokage was having a quiet day with the evil dreaded paper work until a streak of blond that crashed through his window. "Safe at last." Naruto panted as he stood up. "Naruto what is wrong?" The Hokage asked. "Evil fan girls." Was all Naruto could pant out before he was tackled by Sakura who leap through the window yelling a battle cry. "You killed my Sasuke-kun now take your punishment." Sakura yelled as she attempted to punch Naruto only to be picked up by a pair of strong arms. Sakura swung her head around to try to punch who ever stopped her assault only to go pale white as she came face to face with the Hokage. "Hokage-sama I was just…." "Trying to beat Naruto until an inch from his life." The Hokage finished from her making her nod ashamed of what she did in front of the leader of the village. "I hope you know Naruto could have killed you fro attacking a fellow ninja of this village. Now would you be so kind as to leave I have much paperwork to do." The Hokage said as he threw her out of the door. "Thanks Hokage-sama I thought I was going to have to do Tsukuyomi on her." Naruto panted trying to gain control of his breath. "Oh before I forget I wanted to ask I could practice my new ultimate Genjutsu on so interrogations with Ibiki." "Fine now please leave I got to get back to work." The Hokage replied grabbing the roof of his nose.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he managed to slipping into Tenten's shop. "Tenten!" he yelled causing the weapons to rattle on their hooks. "What!" Tenten replied as she walked out of the back room. "Want to train today?" "Fine but this time no cutting my swords in half you still owe me for _three_ of them." Tenten said saying three in a hinting way.

In the training area behind the shop Tenten swore as her strike at Naruto was once again blocked by Black lightning. "He is something I just learned Dance of the crescent moon!" Tenten yelled as two clones of her appeared each swinging a different way. 'Oh no she does not stop when she is this pumped up I could get really hurt. Oh I know Sharingan' Naruto thought to himself as his right eye turned red and Tenten slowed down. 'He I get to block her move and copy it at the same time im starting to love this thing.' "What!" Tenten yelled in surprise as Naruto's sword meet hers blocking the attack all together. "Not bad." Naruto mumbled with his head looking toward the ground before turning the Sharingan off and looking up. "How did you block that my dad told me nothing could block that move except a Hyuuga and Uchiha." Tenten yelled still a bit pumped up from the fight. "That's for me to know and you to find out my little Tenten." Tenten let out a little blush at being called that. "Well bye!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door before she could even reply.

Authors notes:

First chapter that I made I don't know if it will be better then what the original author did it could be bad or good only reviews will tell remember the author said anyone can try to continue the story.


	17. skills of unrivaled power

A few answers to reviewer's questions

Naruto Mangekyo is like Kakashi's it was explain in the original author's last chapter

The Mangekyo weakness of lost eye sight is not affective on Naruto because of Kyuubi's healing abilities.

Even Naruto knows when he is out classed if he kicked the fan girls asses then he could have lost his ninja career and be called a monster even more by the villagers some time it is just best to run.

My last chapter was one of the top three in terms of length the longest being chapter 14.

Chapter 17

Naruto Laughed at his recent accomplishment that morning.

Flashback

Naruto walked down the street the Hot springs were hoping on a nice day of soaking and resting is muscles. "Oh yes great research today at this rate the next one will be finished in a month." Came a giggly perverted voice from around the Hot springs. 'Hm pervert time for fun.' He thought as he tiptoed around the corner to see the back of the man who helped with Itachi and Kisame. "Konoha's secret Taijutsu one thousand years of pain!" Naruto shouted as he added charka to his fingertips giving the white haired pervert a poke before sending him flying into the women's side of the Hot springs. "EKK Pervert!" Came the voices of every girl as the sounds of fist hitting flesh. Before the white haired pervert came running out of the Front door covered in brushes fallowed by numerous girls in towels.

"Eh Hinata?" Naruto yelled as he noticed one of the girls running after the pervert. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as she turned her head around slowly to come face to face With Naruto before passing out from embarrassment.

End Flashback.

"Pervert got what was coming to him." Naruto chuckled out as he sat eating his ramen. "You its all your fault my research was ruined." Yelled a voice from behind him as he turned around to find the white hair pervert from before. "So?" "So do you know who I am I am the great and powerful frog sage Jiraiya and author of the best selling novel Make Out Paradise!" The Pervert man yelled while doing a really stupid dance that caused everyone in the ramen stand to look at him.

"Ya and I am Uzumaki Naruto so what." Naruto said before paying for his ramen and walking away attempting to get rid of the pervert. 'The Kyuubi brat hmm better get on his good side.' Jiraiya thought "Hey kit let me train you ill teach you to summon frogs!" Jiraiya yelled as he caught up to Naruto. "No thanks Wolves are better." Naruto Yelled as he dashed around a corner. "Ok how about this super powerful move the Rasengan made by the forth Hokage." Jiraiya yelled as he held out his hand while running and created a blue spear. "No leave me alone." Naruto yelled as he charged electricity into his arm and tapped the sage on his knee making him fall on his face. "I will teach you something if it is the last thing I do!" Jaraiya yelled as Naruto ran into the library.

"Get out of here demon we don't serve you." Yelled the librarian from her desk as she noticed the new arrival. "Fine what ever." Naruto mumbled as he quickly rounded the corner and transformed into a sixteen year old teen with brown hair ad brown eyes. 'Now to find a scroll on fire sealing so I can test my Amaterasu with out burning all of Konoha down.' Naruto thought as he grabbed a book titled Elemental Seals and Counters. "Is that all sir?" the same librarian asked as she gave him the checked out book before he walked out the door.

'Done' Naruto thought happily as he looked at the fire containment seal he just wrote out all by himself. "Ok you guys ready!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the Hokage, Kakashi and to his disappointment the super pervert Jaraiya. "Remember Naruto set this one tree on fire only one and we will test the flames ability to resist attacks." The Hokage yelled from his spot twenty feet from the tree. Each member sat around the tree one at each corner. Jaraiya cracked his knuckles as Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and the Hokage removed his robe and hat.

"Here we go!" Naruto yelled as his right eye morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. 'Focus my sight on the tee and only the tree limit my sight to it. Steady my breathing focus and.' "Amaterasu!" Naruto yelled as a black flame escaped his mouth flying straight at the tree. An explosion rocked the whole area as the tree burned up instantly leaving only a little stump with black flames quickly burning it up. "Ok Now!" The Hokage yelled as he and Jaraiya both yelled "Earth dragon bolt!" Two dragon heads the size of the creators arose from the ground shooting earth muddy bullets at the tree causing the earth to dry up and fall useless onto the ground. "Water Dragon Blast!" Kakashi yelled as a huge Chinese style dragon erupted from the nearby lake and rammed itself into the tree causing a huge cloud of steam. "Fire Dragon Blast!" All three high level ninja yelled as three dragons of fire erupted from their mouth slamming into the tree only to be stopped by the black flames. 'Well looks like it can't be stopped but at least I got to copy an high level earth, a fire and, a water level skill.' "Ok the only thing any one of us got from this is 3 new skills and we learned it can't be stopped!" Naruto yelled as he did the necessary hand signs before the black fire sucked it self in to the scroll before a symbol appeared on the scroll.

"Naruto that technique is not to be used in practice spars or when fighting leaf ninja from our village." The Hokage declared as he put his hat back on his head. "So Naruto when do you want that training?" Kakashi asked as he covered his Sharingan eye back up. "Maybe next week and before you ask no!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Jaraiya who was starting to open his mouth. "Oh and Naruto Ibiki needs help with a sound nin we found!" The Hokage yelled as he walked out of the forest.

"I am not telling you anything Ibiki don't you think lord Orochimaru prepared us just incase we got caught!" The bald sound ninja screamed from is spot strapped to his chair. Blood ran down his back that contained burn marks on. To the side of Ibiki who had a pissed off look laid numerous interments of torture.

"Ibiki I am here!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the interrogation room. "You your that kid from the first exam ha ha what are you doing here?" Ibiki asked as he turned to the new arrival. "Hokage-sama told me I can test out a new skill of mind on this subject." Naruto replied as he walked over to the sound ninja who spat in his face. "Your going to regret that." "Ha Kyuubi brat you think you can do a better job then him." "I hope after all it's my first time and I only read about it." Naruto mumbled as his right eye transformed into the Sharingan before it morphed to the Mangekyo. 'What the hell.' Ibiki thought as his eyes went as wide as they could and his jaw fell to the ground. "Oh please nice trick only Uchiha got that but nice Genjutsu." The sound ninja laughed before he went dead silent after hearing the word "Tsukuyomi." Muttered.

"Where the hell am I?" The sound ninja asked in a scared voice as he was tied to a cross with everything being black or red. "This is my world and I am in control for seventy two hours." Naruto whispered in a creepy voice as he appeared out of no where. "Now I will stab you with back lightning and heal you over and over again." Naruto drew Black lightning from his back as it crackled to life turning into a bolt of lightning. "AHH" The ninja screamed as he had his legs cut off and painfully reattached.

Two seconds later the Sound ninja sat up vomiting on his lap and shaking uncontrollably. 'Good god where did he receive that.' Ibiki thought as Anko in the corner still did not pull her jaw from off the floor. "Now you going to talk or am I going to have to do that again." Naruto mumbled in the ninja ear. "Lord Orochmaru is mad at the lost of his wanted body he sent us out to find another bloodline ninja that he can use for one. That's all I know I swear." The ninja spat out before falling unconscious. "There all done." Naruto said out loud before turning off the Sharingan and patting Ibiki on the shoulder and walking out the door.

"Dam these Sharingan abilities are easy." Naruto laughed out as he sat on his bed reading the scroll he received the day before. 'The tree tamoed Sharingan can be used for hypnosis.' "Better make sure ill put about twenty minuets of Sharingan training in a day no more unlike Sasuke-teme and Kakashi I wont rely on it unless I need it. There is not any short cuts in life." 'Next scroll is titled Tips on fighting a Sharingan wielder.' 'Lets see don't make eye contacts try mastering techniques so less seals are needed. Memorizing how your Chakra forms when using hand seals makes mastering skill faster. Techniques with no hand seals can be copies examples of this are the Forth Hokages Rasengan.' 'Hm it would be useful when fighting Itachi but he is a pervert I hate perverts.' Naruto thought to him self as he read through the scroll till he noticed the clock displayed midnight.

The next morning was like any other day Naruto got up did push ups and sit ups ate then went to Gai for training. After training ran away from the white haired pervert that was yelling "Rasengan you must learn!" And had to summoning a large Wolf to bite him causing him to run away. After that a few spars with Tenten that turned out a little more brutal. 'Dam she can hit hard with her sword handle I think I am falling in love.' Naruto thought as he rubbed the bruise on his left cheek.

Flashback

Naruto panted as he dodged another one of Tenten's sword strikes with black lightning. 'She is getting faster and more powerful.' Naruto dodges a slash by side stepping only to bring down his sword to block her next attack. "Im not little!" Tenten screamed out as she disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto who did a substation Jutsu with a log that was cut in two seconds later. 'Oh come one she is mad at that.' "Tenten I did not mean it like that when I called you my little Tenten." Naruto panted out as he brought his sword over his head to block a downward slash. "Ya what ever you like every other guy that thinks I am weak well ill show you what I can do!" She yelled as she appeared in between Naruto and his sword. "Ahh!" She screamed as she slammed the flat end of her sword handle into Naruto cheek making him fly ten feet.

"**Ha Ha she kicked you ass kit!" **Kyuubi roared with laughter in his head.

'What ever just head my cheek already.'

"**Nope I won't just because that way everyone can see you got your ass kicked by a girl." **Naruto cursed to himself as Kyuubi's voice died down.

"Told you im not weak." Tenten panted as she calmed her self down before blushing a deep shade for red and turning around. "Naruto pull up your pants." Tenten mumbled as Naruto looked down to realize his pants had fallen down before he hit the ground. 'How did that happen?' He asked his self as the moment he was hit played in his mind.

Flashback. Flashback.

Tenten brought he swords hilt up ready to deliver as much pain as possible not realizing he blade cut Naruto's pant button clean off.

End flashback.

'I had to run home with my hands in my pants I hope she knows how many people gave me weird looks.' **"People always give you weird looks you're the demon spawn remember kit." **'You did not have to remind me' Naruto thought as he opened a scroll he received on techniques the Sharingan can not copy. 'Lets see Wood style jutsu bloodline limit skills Chidori due to needing the lightning infinity and Rasengan. Damn Rasengan turning up everywhere.' **"The fourth used that attack on me it was powerful maybe you should learn it."** 'If I learn it won't be for a while I plan to out last the pervert!' Naruto yelled causing Kyuubi to jump by the sudden out burst.

Author notes.

Well another one done send your review plz.

Before people ask the most powerful fire attack and genjutsu don't need time to learn they come automatic with the Mangekyo.

I figured to do a chapter of him learning the Sharingan so better sooner then later.

No Naruto will not become dependent on his new eye.

The third skill not used in this chapter is the skill Kakashi used to open dimensional rifts and make things blow up.


	18. Training with the pervert

"" Speaking

''Thinking

"" **Kyuubi**

Naruto smirked at the events so far. 'Man I think I am starting to fall for her but she also scares me.' He thought as he got lost in his thoughts.

Flashback:

Naruto was once again training using Black Lightning with Tenten who was using two katanas this time. He ducked avoiding one while bring black lightning over his head to avoid the downward slash causing the two to go into a weapon deadlock. **"Come on I know your stronger then this overpower her this is bad it makes my container look weak!" **Kyuubi roared in Naruto's head causing him to almost lose his balance. 'I can't if I use more strength then it will leave a opening for her to attack she is fast with those weapons.' **"I guess you're a bit right but I did not know you wanted you mate to be stronger then you in weapons." **Kyuubi mumbled out causing Naruto to fall and get the butt of the Katana in Tenten's right hand to hit his head. "Ow got you don't have to hit the person what ever happened to stopping centimeters from a person and saying you lose." Naruto mumbled out causing Tenten to smirk and put one sword away and the other right up against Naruto's neck. "How is this?" she whispered in his ear causing him to go a tiny bit red in the face.

"Way to go Tenten hold him there so we can kill him for what he did to Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Sakura and Ino together from across the training arena. "Oh shit they really want to do it this time." Naruto panicked out as he knew their was no way out with Tenten still wrapped around him.

Tenten eyes opened wide in realization at what she heard. 'I know the story of Sasuke but he betrayed the village and tried to kill Naruto he was only defending himself. How can they hold that against him?' She asked herself as Sakura and Ino both charged in with Kunai in hand. "Oh no you don't!" Tenten screamed out before disappearing and reappearing in front of the two. Sakura and Ino could not do nothing as the Katana that was in its casing smacked them over the head then Kuna rained on them pinning them to a tree.

"What are you doing that monster killed our Sasuke-kun the strongest and most good looking ninja of our class!" Sakura yelled pointing at Naruto who was just getting to his feet and placing Black lightning on his back. "First of all if Sasuke was the strongest how did Naruto kill him? And second Naruto is way more good looking then you Sasuke-kun." Tenten asked them shutting them up instantly and causing Naruto to fall again after hearing the last part. "Well he still was the last Uchica and someone will make him pay for killing the last of one of Konoha's clans." Ino stumbled out causing Naruto to start to laugh.

"First of all no mere villager can make me pay they fear me to much and the Hokage knows what I did can agrees with me plus I got the protection of some strong ninja one of them is quite annoying!" Naruto yelled at the bush causing a white haired man to pop out of the bushes. Everyone went silent when they saw him recognizing him from pictures in the text books one of the legendary three Jiraiya. "Earth style earth pursuit no jutsu!" Naruto yelled while in the processes of grabbing a scroll whipping some blood on it and slamming it on the floor. Silence filled the area before five wolves jumped out of the ground just missing the legendary ninja causing him to substitute himself with a log while disappearing in a puff of smoke to do some research.

Silence filled the arena that was about to be broken by Tenten if it was not for the Anbu that appeared all of a sudden. "Uzumaki the Hokage requests you at his office now." The anbu yelled quickly before disappearing again. "Bye!" Naruto waved quickly before funning full speed to the Tower.

Naruto arrived in the office via the window to see the door open and Jiraiya appear as he walked in. "Good your both here I have a mission for you two I know you have a interesting history so far so Naruto no beating Jiraiya. You are to find the legendary slug sannin Tsunade and bring her back before Orochimaru tries to kill her or use her medic skill. Naruto I know you have the issue but im saying now you can summon two types of animals your wolf contract will not be in void. Toads are very useful and im sure the boss will love that you beat Jiraiya daily. Also Rasengan will be useful Jiraiya trained the fourth and he is tied by a promise so you must let him train you." The Hokage said to the two calmly. Naruto lost his annoyed look before getting a calmer one while Jiraiya had a look of betrayal. 'Sensei why must you mention the beatings.' Jiraiya thought as Naruto opened his mouth. "Fine Fenrir is weak at something's since he don't have a weapon like the frog boss. But no perverted stuff or I so you Black Lightning special abilities up close." He replied in a darker tone causing the Hokage to give a look of pity at his former student.

"You leave at sunset not dismissed." The Hokage commanded as the two leapt out the window to prepare.

"**Ha the Hokage made my life a lot easier the Toad boss is not bad with his sword and water jutsu." **Kyuubi laughed out as he knew Naruto would learn to not upset the Hokage. 'Ya I guess but he better not be like Jiraiya.' Naruto thought causing the Kyuubi to laugh. **"Maybe you will see the snake and finish the Hokage's job Maybe a little Black lightning cuts and light his hair on fire with your ultimate fire."** Kyuubi suggested causing Naruto to smile. "Maybe it wont be that bad." He chuckled out as he grabbed a scroll on warm-ups with the Sharingan.

End flashback

Naruto was busy walking down the street signing the frog contract took a minute of his time. 'Dam it why didn't he say it took the forth three years to make and Jiraiya four months.' He cursed in his head as he tried to once again pop the water balloon in his hand. He had popped the balloon once but Jiraiya made him continue till he could do it almost instantly. 'Dam this thing!' He screamed in is head as the balloon exploded spraying him with water.

"Very good Gaki now for the next step." Jiraiya congratulated as he held out a rubber ball that exploded sending pieces of rubber flying in every direction. "Use the as much power as you can but the ball much explode all over one hole wont work. Also it has to explode from all sides at once." He explained as he threw another ball at Naruto. Naruto concentrated as he began spinning his charka in his hand faster adding more charka creating a small hole in the side of the ball. 'Damit how did he do it? It is impossible to have it to explode everywhere.' **"You really are mental kit." **Kyuubi sighed causing Naruto to get a vain on his head. Jiraiya just chuckled after figuring out that the fox must have insulted him. 'This is an extremely hard move and their must be something im missing something difficult. You would never understand baka fox.' **" its so simple even the stupid blond with the pony tail could get it. Multiple rotations at once going in different direction." **Naruto metal slapped himself for letting something so simple pass him. 'He right even the stupid blond could.. hey wait a minute im blond.' Naruto yelled as the fox started to chuckle. **"Took you long enough." **He quickly chuckled out before closing the metal link. 'Baka fox. Ok multiple rotations.' He thought as he stated spinning his charka in one motion. Quickly he kept the rotation going while spinning in another direction causing the ball to get two bumps o it. 'Another' he commanded as three more bumps appeared.

Jiraiya was in deep thought before a huge explosion knocked him out of his ideas for the next novel in his world famous book series. 'He is advancing really fast at the rate he is going he will have this mastered faster then me.' He thought to himself as he looked at Naruto who was smoking a bit due to the explosion. "OK the third and final step is to combine the two steps together you can use both hands for this till you can figure to how to do it with one." He explained as he showed using a tree what the Rasengan completed will look like.

That night in camp Jiraiya sat by the free with an unrolled scroll drawing a few pictures looking up every few seconds to make sure Naruto did not see him and perversion. Meanwhile on the other side of the camp Naruto was once again putting all his attention in the a ranked jutsu in front of him. 'Every time I do this I wind u with it really weak and unstable. Fox help me out.' **"Nope."** 'No why the hell not!' **"Because you would not learn anything." **'Fox.' **"Yes" **'I hate you' **"I know." **The Kyuubi yawned out before giving one chuckle and going back to sleep. 'Baka fox!' Naruto yelled in his head as he created another Rasengan that was shaking a bit and in a more oval shape. Not evening standing up he pushed it into the big rock next to him only to get a few swirl marks. 'Wait what if I use Kage bushin ya that will work.' **"Nope"** 'Dam you fox I thought you were asleep.' **"Nope" **'why can't I use Kage bushin?' **"If you use shadow clone then you will have to use them and it will give you a disadvantage if your opponent does not let you prepare the clones. No short cuts!" **The Kyuubi bellowed out before going quiet once again.

Meanwhile a few hundred feet from the camp two figures stood. "Come on Itachi lets take him now we only got one more chance before we have to wait a while they are tired." Kisame whispered to his silent partner. "He has Jiraiya with him even I can't stand up to him that long even with the Sharingan." Itachi spoke in a cold emotionless tone. "Then what are we going to do?" "We will wait till they are in a village they will be busy trying t hold down their power to not hurt the people." Itachi replied cause Kisame to laugh. "Your evil you know that?" He asked as Itachi pulled out a packet of pocky and began munching on it.

The next morning Naruto was not having a lot of luck with his newest jutsu. 'Well im getting there slowly the attack does more damage but it is still weak and unstable.' "Kid here we are this village is famous for its bar and casino remember we are look for a women with long blond hair and huge melons." Jiraiya explained using his hands to so detail to the melons causing some drool to escape his mouth. "Hey erosennin pay attention!" Naruto yelled causing Jiraiya to snap out of his thoughts. "What did you call me?" "Erosennin you pervert!" Naruto replied causing The gate guards to look at him funny. "You are forbidden fro calling me that." Jiraiya yelled. "Ha Im sorry erosennin." Naruto apologized before staring to laugh while walking into the village causing Jiraiya to check the other side of the village.

'Erosennin that's my best work yet.' **"Behind you!" **Kyuubi yelled causing Naruto to dive forward just missing a few kunai. "What is your problem." Naruto mumbled as he turned around to. "Not you clowns again." Naruto said pointing to Kisame and Itachi in their robes. "Hm you speak though but you're nothing with out your little friends around." Kisame said as he unwrapped his sword. 'Dam you erosennin when I need you your not there.' Naruto thought as he pulled Black lightning from his holder.

"Naruto I heard you killed my brother when he tried to escape to Orochimaru. You just killed off the Sharingan." Itachi spoke in a cold tone. "No I did not there is still you." Naruto quickly blurted out pointing at Itachi. "Nope don't have the time to have a kid nor do I want one." Itachi said before activating his Sharingan. "Aww two s class criminals vs. me always fun." Naruto and Kisame quickly charged each other meeting in the middle with a clang noise. 'If I use Black Lightning to his fullest then his sword will eat my charka.' Naruto thought as he broke the hold and made a swinging motion at Kisame's legs and then bring it up to block the Kunai thrown by Itachi. "Block this!" Kisame yelled as he swung his sword hard at Naruto who blocked with his sword only to get laughed through the air by the strength of the attack. "Dam you Ero-Sennin where are you when I need you!" Naruto yelled as he smashed through the wall of the building and kept going.

Author notes:

Another chapter done review.

Next chapter: Granny Tsunade


	19. Sharingan vs Sharingan

Chapter 19

"" speaking

'' thought

"" Kyuubi

Naruto waited for the next thud of the second wall and the feeling for the hard ground that never came. Instead he felt what he thought was a soft pillow. 'Must have died.' He thought as he opened his eyes. **"Nope." **Kyuubi's voice filled his head. He as his eyes adjusted he felt a wooden surface under him and saw the face of a very pissed off blond women with a diamond on her head. "Will you mind getting off me1" she yelled as he sat up. 'Big melons, short temper, long blond hair. Found her before you ha ha I beat Erosennin.' He cheered in his head before he remembered the last few moments and faced the hole in the wall with Black lightning crackling to life. "He flew this way!" Came the voice of Kisame as he and Itachi walked through the hole in the wall. "Well looks like the brat got lucky and found some women to protect him." Kisame laughed out not recognizing that one of the woman was Tsunade of the legendary three.

"Kisame don't underestimate her she was on the same team as Jiraiya." Itachi whispered to his partner. "It seams Naruto that you have a knack of finding Sannin to protect you. But it don't matter Jiraiya I can't win a fight with but with Tsunade I have the advantage." Itachi said in a cold tone as he locked eyes with Tsunade and morphed his eyes to the Mangekyo. 'No" Naruto yelled in his head as he knew what was coming and jumped blocking Tsunade's eye sight by locking eyes with Itachi who smiled. "Fool Tsukuyomi." He whispered as Naruto's one eye went red before his world went black.

"Welcome for the next 72 hours you will be stabbed by your own sword." Itachi replied from his spot in front of the cross Naruto was tied to. 'Shit' Naruto thought as he close his one eye before the time stopped in the genjutsu world. 'Yes it works.' He cheered in his head before a hoe opened in the world and he and Itachi got sucked in.

"Both figures broke out of the others gaze. "How did you do that no one can brake the ultimate genjutsu." Itachi asked before he noticed the color and shape of Naruto's right eye. "Well looks like my brother still lives on im guess your tenant made it so you can use the eye to full power. You continue to surprise me Uzumaki." Itachi yelled as he charged at Naruto and started some hand signs. 'Your only helping me Itachi like that.' Naruto thought as he copied the signs. "Fire style: Grand fireball Jutsu." They both whispered as they blew a huge fireball each that met in the middle. A huge explosion filled the Village as the bar was completely destroyed.

Else where Jiraiya was relaxing flirting with a few hott women when he saw the smoke and explosion. 'Shit Naruto.' He thought as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kisame was about to slice at Naruto when the boy brought his sword to the ground blocking it. He was about to try again when he was punched through the only remaining wall in the building. "Two S class missing nins verses one little kid pick on some one your own level!" Tsunade yelled as she drew her fist back to his Kisame again only to have him turn into water. "Im not little!" Came Naruto's voice as he threw two kunai at the two shuriken Itachi threw before dodging another fireball sent at him. Naruto cursed again as he got to his feet and saw Itachi making more seals different seals before he started coping the Jutsu. "Raiton: Boruto" (Lightning bolt) Itachi whispered as a blast the size of his finger fired from his pointer finger hitting Naruto in the shoulder causing him to go numb. "Thanks Teme I need some lightning jutsus." Naruto grunted out as he felt the wound slowly healing.

Itachi was not a happy person they had the perfect time to strike and Kisame has to knock the kid into Tsunade 'Get rid of one and another takes its place. This should have been a simple mission get one Genin.' He thought tom himself as he dodged Black Lightning smoothly. Itachi Moved his hand back disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto ready to stab the boy. Naruto let out a gasp as he saw his opponent disappear and turned around unable to block the incoming kunai.

"Poof!" was the sound that filled everyone's ears before the sound of metal meeting metal fallowed. Itachi let out a sigh as Jiraiya appeared in between Naruto and him with a medium size frog blocking his kunai. "Sorry I am late I got lost on the road of life." The great perverted man announced causing Naruto to fall over comically. "That was as lame as Kakashi why is it my Sensei's have to be freaks!" Said Genin yelled as he got up.

"Kisame we are leaving." Itachi said in a emotionless voice causing his shark partner to turn his head. "Itachi no way we can win they are old and rusty the Sannin are done with only Orochimaru remains a threat you know that." Kisame yelled out but shut up when he saw Itachi's glare that promised pain. Kisame did not make a sound as he jumped away form Tsunade's punch and placed his sword on his back appearing next to Itachi in a swirl of water. Itachi remained emotionless as he turned to Naruto. "We will e back and rest assured that…." He said in a clod tone before Naruto felt a searing pain in his arm to see a Kunai buried deep in his arm almost sticking out of the other side. "We will acquire the nine tails." He finished as he and Kisame disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Silence filled the area as it took everyone time to registrar what happened. "Dam they got away again." Naruto cursed as he pulled the Kunai out with a sickening plundering noise. The blood came flowing out dramatically causing Tsunade to stand there shocked her fear kicking in before the blood clotted and stopped the flow completely with a shot of red charka. "And just where were you pervert ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled as he picked up his sword and turned face to face with the white haired wonder.

Jiraiya's face was shocked a bit before turning red with anger. "Don call me that you little midget! Besides I was doing my Job looking for Tsunade like I was supposed to!" He quickly answered the Blond. "Well you did a sucky job since I found both those retarded S ranked rejects and Tsunade before you could even get here!" Naruto screamed back as the two got right up in each others face sparks fling from their eyes. Their charka started to flare making it seam like they were on fire as Tsunade and Shizune both had confused looks on their faces. Naruto started to growl as a unstable Rasengan formed in his hand lunging at Jiraiya who side stepped. "Ha you missed gaki!" Jirayia laughed out as the Rasengan hit the floor tearing it up a bit causing smoke to cover the Genin. Jiraiya started laughing harder before a growling broke him out of his thoughts and a wolf the size of a horse lunged at him causing him to run.

Tsunade still in confusion cleared her throat loudly to try to get their attention. When Jiraiya and the wolf did not stop funning she tried again. Getting angry she screamed "What The Hell is Going on!" She screamed causing the whole bar to shake knocking down the only remaining wall. Jiraiya and Naruto stopped running causing the wolf to bit Jiraiya on his ass before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade seamed to clam down a bit her vain on her head shrinking to one half its size. "Now why are you here?" She asked sweetly causing Jiraiya to shiver.

Time skip a few hours later.

"So basically old man wants me back in Konoha under fear of Orochimaru killing or using me. It that right?" Tsunade asked from the only remaining booth in the now destroyed bar. The two males in the group nodded their heads up and down. "Well in that case my answer is no." She said calmly causing all the ninja to sag their heads a bit. "Women." Jiraiya mumbled out just load enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto let out a chuckle. "Orochimaru can't make me do anything and he can't get close to me he knows how hard I hit." Tsunade explained "Next time I see him ill personally kill him for trying to kill sensei. Jiraiya don't teach that kid a jutsu he can never master." She grumbled out before she got up and started walking towards her hotel room.

"Well what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he and Jiraiya walked to the hotel room thy rented for the night. Jiraiya let out a chuckle. "She will join us even if we have to drag he there give her some time to think it over. She will probly do some gambling first though." Jiraiya explained causing Naruto to stop and let out a grin. "Ill catch up Erosennin!" He yelled as he ran towards Tsunade's hotel.

"You want to make abet with me kid?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the blond haired boy in front of her. "Yes if I can master Rasengan in a week you must join us and come back to Konoha. And if you win ill personally ruin Erosennin peaking time daily." Naruto explained causing Tsunade to laugh. "Kid you got a deal but be prepared to get the pervert caught daily."

Time skip six days later.

Naruto grunted as he pulled him out of another small crater in the ground. 'So close but it is still unstable with the amount I put in it.' He thought as he held out his hand again gathering another ball of blue charka. The ball seamed to hum and it shook as he concentrated more it died down a bit. "Rasengan!" he yelled as he plunged his arm into a tree completely cutting through it before it blew up in his face shooting him a few feet away.

In the bushes Shizune smiled as she watched the boy who bet against Tsunade get closer to completing his goal. 'She will never learn I think we will be returning to Konoha soon then she thinks.' She thought as she let out a little chuckle before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Dam I am going to lose the bet I need more time.' Naruto thought before something clicked in his head. 'Time wait I control time will that work?' He asked as deep in is mind he head one word. **"Yes" **Quickly running as fast as he could Naruto went to the nearest water source a river by his training ground and peered in to the crystal water. His face seamed smudged as he watched his one eye morph in to the Mangekyo. 'He goes nothing Tsukuyomi' He thought as the world around him morphed away and he found him self alone strapped to a cross. 'Ok' he thought as he concentrated a minute before the cross broke and Naruto hoped on to the floor. 'Now let the training begins.' He thought as he began morphing the Rasengan.

Back in the real world Jiraiya walked into the area just to see Naruto use his Mangekyo on himself. It did not take long for him to realize what Naruto did as a smile crept up on his face. 'Smart kid Tsunade will lose another bet.' He thought as Naruto stood up and formed a perfect Rasengan before letting out a chuckle and passing out on the floor. "Good job kid." Jiraiya whispered as he picked him up and ran off to the hotel room.

Naruto stretched as the thoughts from last night filled his head. 'Sweet I can learn moves even faster now with a Shadow clone Tsukuyomi combo and I won the bet I can wait to see the look on the old bats face when she finds out she lost.' Naruto thought as he bolted out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants in his bag. Naruto was running out the door when a voice sounded through out the whole village.

"Damit she drugged me what did she do to my Chakra control!" Filled his ears as he identified the voice of Jiraiya and ran to the source. Moments later he found said pervert ringing with Shizune towards a tower of smoke. "What happened?" he asked as they increased their pace a bit. "She put some thing in my drink my body is not reacting right and I think she is fighting someone I think Orochimarut must have visited her when we were not looking." Jiraiya said in the most serious voice he could do causing Naruto to laugh uncontrollably. "What is so funny Gaki?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto wiped a tear form his eye. "You acting all serious I seen kindergartners more mature then you." Natuto chuckled before grabbing Black Lightning from his holster and turning its powers on.

The three arrived at the scene to see Orochimaruo and Kabuto fight Tsunade who had a determination in her eyes. Kabuto dodged to the left as Tsunade punched a rock causing it to shatter. 'Man she is strong.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop on her head as Tsunade created a crater.

Orochimaru let out a chuckle before turning his eyes to the three new arrivals. "Well well Jiraiya what a pleasant surprise." He chuckled out as Jiraiya got into his basic Taijutsu stance and Naruto's blade flared to life. "Fire, wind, and earth style flaming earth bullet!" Naruto shouted as twenty small bullets of flaming earth shot at the snake sannin. Orochimaru eyes bulged out of his head before let out a chuckle and dodging eyes last one that left a small crater in the ground. "Not bad kid I see Sarutobi-sensei taught you one of his newer jutsu." Orochimaru said as he cracked his neck back and forward.

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Nope those are mine I taught them to the old man." Naruto whispered out causing Orochimaruto to glare at him. "You're the reason my arms don't work anymore I should have killed you the day the Kyuubi attacked!" He yelled as Kabuto appeared next to him smearing his blood on his master's tattoo and started some hand signs. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto let out a gasp before they all bit their thumbs and started the same hand signs. Four cries of Summoning jutsu ran through the area as four huge poofs of smoke filled the area. Sounds of heavy breathing filled the area as the smoke cleared revealing Fennir, Ketsuyu, Manda and a huge brown snake stared at teach other as Jiraiya let out a cry as a small toad stood by him "Hey give me a snack." He yelled out before seeing the four huge beasts and running away. "Can't you do anything right!" Naruto yelled as he did the same hand signs and summoned Gamabunta next to Fennir that Jiraiya climbed on.

"Who do you want me to fight?" Fennir asked taking a look at the four other summons in the area. "They all look weak." He growled out causing the others to glare at him. "The snakes are our enemy!" Naruto yelled out causing Fennir to look at the first snake the brown one with Kabuto perched on top. "Your signing your death warrant Gamabunta." Manda hissed out as the toad boss blew smoke it said snakes face. "Hm id like to see you try I need a pair of snake skinned boats anyway." Gamabuta replied as the three Sannin and their summons charged.

Kabuto let out a few cuss words as Fennir charged his snake being faster then the snake he quickly started clawing at the creature causing Naruto and him to jump of their summon creature to fight on the ground. Getting right to business he quickly charged charka to his hands creating two glowing green blade. Naruto charged charka to his blade each staring the other down to make the first move. For what seamed like hours they just stared before Naruto threw his blade at Kabuto causing the Medic to jump out of the way as the blade sunk deep in the ground. Kabuto made a downward thrust with his left hand that was blocked by Naruto who grabbed his wrist. Naruto sidestepped the Kabuto's right hand allowing for Kabuto to make only a small cut on Naruto's shoulder that healed almost instantly with a burst of red charka.

Naruto grinned as he locked eyes with Kabuto and let Kyuubi's charka envelop him. 'What is this killing intent?' Kabuto thought as he was unable to move his body. Quickly glancing at his opponent he noticed the two slitted red eyes and the red glow emitting from the blond haired boy. 'The Kyuubi's killing intent that's not good.' He thought as Naruto held out his right hand and charka started to swirl in his palm. "Hey Granny here is where I win the bet!" Naruto yelled causing the Sennin fight to stop momentarily as they saw the blue sphere in Naruto's hand. 'Nice going kid it is not unstable.' Jiraiya thought as Tsunade was a bit fuming. 'Damit I am going to lose again.' She cursed as Naruto shoved the ball in Kabuto's stomach yelling the name "Rasengan!" And blasting the medic fifty yards with him in the now enlarged sphere.

'Dam that kid is ruining everything.' Orochimaru thought as he charged at his two former teammates. "We are not done yet!"

Authors notes.

Kabuto is beat but the battle with Orochimaru rages on.

Another chapter done sorry this took so long. Also I don't plan on having Naruto win every battle the only reason he won with Itachi is two sennin were helping him and Kyuubi's charka and killing intent is strong.

Remember to review.


	20. Students of the third

Chapter20

Jiraiya and Tsunade cursed as their old teammate charged at them with impressive speed. 'You have grown strong. But we can not let you win.' Jiraiya thought as he charged at the snake sannin who jumped just before Tsunade's fist hit the ground. The earth shook alerting Naruto to the continuing fight. 'Almost forgot the snake bastard' Naruto thought as he stood up with the help of black lightning.

Orochimaru dodged to the left just missing his old teammate's fist and his old perverted friend threw some kunai that struck him various places before he turned to mud. Jiraiya cursed under his breath as he felt a kunai press against his neck. "Nice try old friend." Orochimaru whispered as his muscles tightened to pull the kunai. All was quiet for a second before Orochimaru jumped away from the frog sannin just as three modern size wolves jumped out of the ground just missing him. Acting quickly the sannin dispelled the wolves with three quick throws of the kunai. "Who did that?" The snake sannin growled out as Naruto stepped into view "earth style fang pursuit justu is always a useful one."

Naruto charged the sannin who looked at him with amusement before it changed to interests as the Mangekyo appeared. Orochimaru send a side kick that was blocked by the young genin. 'amazing at this age and he already at a level of a high chunnin.' Orochimaru thought as Naruto stabbed him through the heart only to have him turn to mud and appear behind Naruto with his sword positioned to strike. "Naruto!" Tsunade screamed out as the sword sliced through the blond only for him to turn into mud as well.

'Dam he copied one of my jutsu I need to end this now before I make him even more stronger.' Orochimaru thought as he dodged the pair of hands that came out of the ground while sidestepping the stream of fire made by Jiraiya.

Naruto quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword activating it just in time to block Orochimaru's sword only to gasp as his sword did not slice the blade in half. "Kukuku Naruto my grass cutter is indestructible it can't be destroyed by anything even your special sword of lightning." Orochimaru explained as the blond genin quickly broke the hold slamming his sword into the ground so only the hilt was above the ground. All the sannin watched intently as Naruto shoved as much charka into the blade causing black lightning to erupt from the ground hitting a passing cloud above everyone's head and raining lightning down onto anyone in the area. He smirked as the snake sannin had to form hand signs and disappear into the ground to avoid the lightning as the two remaining sannin replaced them selves with logs just before they were hit.

Orochimaru let out a bigger chuckle as he emerged feet away from his old teammates and the blond haired boy. "That was nice what do you call it?"

Naruto catching his breath pulled his now deactivated sword out of the ground with a quick grunt. "Secrete lightning kenjutsu" black haven's strike it's a skill I have been thinking of trying for a while now only I can use it due to my special sword so don't even try coping it snake bastard!" Naruto yelled out as he screamed the name "Amaterasu" and the black flames erupted out flying towards the pale freak. "Kukuku to bad the fox is inside you I would have loved to take over that body of yours. You have so much talent" Orochimaru mumbled out as he jumped over the black flames before disappearing before everyone's eyes.

"But you still have a while before you can keep up with me." Came a voice right by Naruto's ear as he looked over to see Orochimaru next to him. 'Even though the Sharingan could keep up with his movements my body can't.' Naruto thought as he felt the snake sannin's fist collide with the back of his head sending him flying into a tree before blackness enveloped him.

Orochimaru sighed as he walked over to Kabuto and slung it over to his shoulders. "I must say that boy impresses me." Orochimaru said out loud as he turned to his two old teammates before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya let out a curse as he Tsunade and Shizune ran over to his fallen apprentice. "Naruto you ok?" he asked as he shook the kid only to get pulled away by Shizune as Tsunade looked him over. "Nothing critical Orochimaru just hit a pressure point in his neck he will be out for a bit." She mumbled out as they picked up the boy "Lets get moving to Konoha." 'Way to go kid you got Konoha Tsunade because of you.' Jiraiya thought as he watched the sleeping figure on Tsunade's shoulders move a little.

Naruto once again found himself in front of the cage of the mighty and powerful Kyuubi or so he liked to be called. "Wuzup fluffy" Naruto yelled out as a vain appeared on the great beast's head. **"Insolent fool do not address the great Kyuubi no kitsune like that!" **Roared the great beast causing a smirk t appear on Naruto's features. "Why did you call me here fox?" Kyuubi straightened himself up as he stared straight into Naruto's clear blue eyes with one flicking red every now and then. **"What the hell were you thinking fighting the Snake sannin he could have killed you. Just because you have that Sharingan means nothing you do not know how to fully use it yet and your body's strength is not up. Just because you can see him and copy him does not mean you can win. You have been getting into to many fights lately Itachi and Orochimaru two S class criminals what do you think a genin could do?" **"Shut it fox you know I am not at a genin level." **"Maybe but your no where near s class id say mid b right now you want power then train learn all five elemental jutsu master the Sharingan but don't rely on it the complete nature of it some times offers feelings of superiority." The fox explained as both fox and ninja calmed down a bit. **"How is it you know so much about this bloodline?" the Kyuubi suddenly gave the biggest smirk to date with pride in his eyes. **"Because I created the Sharingan."**

Naruto's jaw hit the floor hard as he tried to comprehend the words the fox just said. "How is that possible the Sharingan came from the Byakugan." Naruto replied causing the fox to laugh. **"Yes that is true but who do you think made it? A Hyuuga came up to me one day asking for a different more powerful eye. For his small family so I altered his DNA so his offspring would have the new eye. It is proof of my genius no?" **"Um no not really." Naruto replied causing the fox to fall over. **"What I made a completely new bloodline that is so impressive." **"No you altered the DNA of a Hyuuga the Sharingan is the Byakugan with some alterations and the Sharingan makers Uchihas into assholes." **"Bastard gaki just train and get out!" **The fox bellowed throwing the blond out of the room and out of his mind.

Naruto awoke to the sounds of soft whispering and a up and down motion. "He has been out for almost a day if he keeps this up we will be back in Konoha before he wakes up." Jiriaya spoke. "Well what do you expect the kid fought three s class ninjas in under a week most genin would not even survive that." Tsunade replied causing Naruto to smile. 'I did it she is coming back with us.' He thought as the conversation continued. "He is lucky he has that Sharingan to keep track of them it makes me wonder why he only has one instead of the two." Shizune asked while both medics looked at Jiraiya for answers who in turned sighed. "He is not an Uchiha he got a transplant when he and his teammate Sasuke Uchiha fought. Naruto killed him just before Sasuke sensei Kakashi arrived who then gave Naruto the eye as a gift to say he was sorry." The frog sennin explained

"Why would Kakashi give his dead student's eye to Naruto to say he was sorry did Naruto lose his eye?" Tsunade asked a little freaked out by the Jounins actions. Jiraiya shook his head. "No his eye was fine Naruto used to be Kakashi's student but Naruto did a team transfer because Kakashi never trained him. Kakashi wanted to make it up to him and gave Naruto the Sharingan to help his ninja life and try to earn Naruto's trust back." Jiraiya explained. "Yes Naruto has had a hard life and you can open your eyes I know your awake." Jiraiya announced as Tsunade and Shizune stopped walking and Naruto opened his two blue eyes.

"Brat how long were you awake!" Tsunade yelled bonking Naruto on the head lightly. Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. "A few minutes so I see you kept your end of the deal Obba-chan." Naruto snickered out as he dodged the fist coming at his face before running over to Jiraiya and hiding behind the pervy sannin. "Ha Tsunade knows this is one debt collector she can't escape!" Jiraiya roared out just before Tsunade's fist connected with his face. Using all the speed he could muster Naruto quickly grabbed his prized blade from the Sannin's back just before the white haired man was launched halfway to Konoha.

"That was close almost lost my blade." Naruto sighed out as he rubbed his cheek up against the flat end of the blade. Shizune and Tsunade took their full strength to not laugh as Naruto started baby talking his sword before strapping it to his back. "Lets stop here for a break as we wait for Jiraiya to return to us." Tsunade sighed out as everyone stopped moving.

Naruto let out a yawn as he increased his weights by ten pounds on each leg and arm and started stretching. 'Need to work on my speed.' He thought as he started running up and down a big tree as fast as possible with his weights and swinging Black Lightning in different forms he learned so far.

Tsunade and Shizune watched in fashination as Naruto trained charka control, speed and Kenjutsu all at once. 'Kid has spunk ill give him that.' Tsunade thought as she looked at her traveling partner and her pig. "Come lets help him."

Naruto was halfway back up the tree when rushing of the leaves ahead got his attension. 'Damit!' He screamed in his head as the Blond big bust sannin jumped down from the top of the tree with her fist back. Quickly glancing behind himself Shizune approced him with a Kunai in hand. Activaing his Sharingan just in time to read their movement and dodge Tsuande by an inch. Doing a 180 he had just enough time to bring the inactivated Black Lightning up to block Shizunes Kunai attack. 'wow there fast I hardly had enough time even with the Sharingan. I need to train more I should be able to dodge them without the help of my new eye.' The short blond thought as his red tamoed eye turned back to blue as he broke the hold.

Jiraiya sighed as he limped back to where he last spotted the group. The loud noises of clanging brought him out of his mood as he looked up into the trees. 'Now what are they doing?' He asked himself as Naruto jumped out of a tree barley dodging the destructive fist of Tsunade without the help of his Sharingan. 'He must know to train his body and not rely on his gift if he wants an advantage with Itachi.' The pervert thought as Shizune tossed a Kunai that grazed the cheek of his somewhat apprentice.

Naruto let out a few cus words as he dodged another round of deadly punches barley from the blond medic while deflecting kunai left and right from Shizune.

Jiraiya smirked as he watched the blond practice. 'Even during this short spar he is improving with the Sharingan and Shadow clones his learning will know no bounds.' Naruto dodged another super punch only to trip in the fissure created landing flat on his face. 'But he still needs more practice to compare with a sennin.'

Naruto sighed as the gates of Konoha drew closer and closer into his sight. 'You know fox I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight.' **"Yes I know I bet it would be better with your mate the sword girl in your bed." **Kyuubi mumbled out. 'Ya well things like that…. She is not my mate!' Naruto roared out as the fox let out a chuckle. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked over at the look of anger and annoyance in the blonds face. But before the slug princess could as what is wrong Jiraiya stepped up. "Hey Gaki what did the fox say this time something naughty I hope." 'He can talk with it?' Tsunade thought as Naruto mumbled a "None of your business."

The gates opened with a loud creak as the four travelers and one pig stepped into the city. Naruto let out a smile as he took a deep breath of air nothing could ruin this moment except the huge amount of killing intent directed towards him. Sighing the blond slowly glanced to his side to see about twenty girls his age, about ten civilians and one guy who looked surprisingly like Orochimaru. "Naruto who are they?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the group of individuals. "They are the Sasuke fan club." Naruto mumbled out as the group roared out "Kill him for what he did to Sasuke-kun!" "Well I got to go bye." Naruto mumbled out as he disappeared in a pile of mud. 'He replaced himself with a mud clone nice.' Jiraiya thought.

Author notes:

Sorry that took so long time is limited and I have been very busy.

Remember to review


	21. Chakra cards and girl problems

"" speech

'' thinking

"" **Kyuubi**

Chapter 21

Naruto yawned as he awoke in the comfort of his own bed for once. Blinking a few times he looked at his clock that read six thirty in the morning. 'Time for training.' He thought as he pulled on his basic shinobi clothes and walked to the kitchen. Turning on the stove he boiled some water before poring it into a ramen cup and began slurping the sweet nectar of the gods. Sighing while patting his stomach He quickly grabbed Black Lighting from its spot by his bed and attached it to his back like always. Putting on a smirk he quickly ran out of the door towards the one of the many training grounds.

Naruto was running to training ground 7 not because it was his old training ground no but because of the water filled pond it contained would be perfect to practice jutsu. What our hero did not count on it the person currently occupying the training ground staring at a memorial stone deep in thought. This silver haired jounin with gravity defying hair turned to his direction causing the blond to come to a complete stop. His half hidden face with only right eye showing showed he was smiling. "Well Naruto-kun time for our training."

Naruto and Kakashi sat in absolute sigh lance standing across from each other. Deep in the blonds mind a battle was commencing. 'I still don't know why you think I should train with my traitor of a ex-sensei even Jiraiya is better.' **"Because you baka Kakashi has the lightning affinity and can train you in it unlike the perv he most likely has earth or fire." **'Fine.'

"Now" Kakashi finally spoke breaking the ice as he pulled out a small square piece of paper. "I want to you apply Chakra to this it will tell us you charka affinities." Naruto sat up at the mention of that. "But my affinity is lightning." "True but some ninja have more then one just some time one affinity is stronger then the other." Kakashi replied as Naruto grabbed the paper and applied his charka. Kakashi eye widened as the paper split in half before burning just a bit on the edges before getting moist and having the edges turn a bit to dust. "What happened?" Naruto asked as Kakashi straiten him self up. "According to the paper your affinies are mostly wind with a little fire water and earth. That can be expected as the Sharingan users have a little of every affinity so they can copy justu." "But you only said fire, water, wind and earth what about lightning?" I don't know Kakashi replied before looking at the paper again only to jump back. Both ninja jumped away as the two pieces of paper were glowing blue and yellow before the paper exploded in an electrical storm charing the area around the paper. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as Kakashi straighten him self up

"Well according to this you have such an affinity to lightning that it caused that to happen you could be the most adapted person for lightning around even Kumo don't have that talent." Kakashi thought out loud. Naruto sat patiently taping his foot as Kakashi stared off into space. Bringing his fist up to his mouth he let out a cough getting the Cyclops attention. "So what does that mean?" He asked since his knowledge was limited on affinities.

"Oh yes." Kakashi said while leaning up on the nearest tree while closing his eye for a minute only to open it up again quickly. "It means the lightning element will come very quickly to you. Lightning based jutsu will be very easy to learn some might not even need hand signs after a short time. You will be able to create your own justu faster then others as long as its lightning based. If you called on your charka it would look normal but with the slightest concentration you can turn your charka into lightning. You should be able to bend the element to your will. And lastly you should be able to use it to create your own Taijutsu." Said in a serious tone earning a shocked look from Naruto. "But as well as lightning you should be able to learn all jutsu that don't require a bloodline and the wind element that beats lightning should be your to control will a little more practice." "Now I want you to practice controlling both wind and lightning charka will two practices I have made for you. Now I am not the best with wind so you need to ask Asuma for tips on wind but I want you to use the wind charka to cut this leaf in two right down the middle. And for lightning I want you to first use the charka and pump it into that bolder over there until it cracks." Kakashi instructed as Naruto nodded his hand before forming a cross sign "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He cried as a thousand Narutos popped into. Naruto let out a breath as he looked at the closest five clones. "You five find Asuma and get info out of him on wind charka." He ordered as the clones took off at high speeds in different directions. 'Shadow clones cleaver so he did learn the secrete of them. This training will go along much faster.' Kakashi thought as the Naruto's all stood by the rock as the Originals eye morphed to the Mangekyo before the word "Tsukuyomi" was heard and every one of the clones collapsed showing they had been sent into the genjutsu world.

Kakashi stood looking at his new student as all the clones collapsed wonder why the blond used the most powerful genjutsu on his self. But his confusion increased more as the clones all poofed out of existence. And the original stood up befor placing one hand on the bolder and it completely chattered into dust as lightning danced around the ground. This caused the Cyclop's eye to bug out. "How did you do that?" He yelled out as he could only crack the rock with both hand and here the boy why just started the exercise surpassed him in control.

Naruto let out a chuckle as the Sharingan turned off and he stared at Kakashi. "Clones speed up my training there was 995 clones that I sent to Tsukuyomi so every clone had 72 hours of training in the genjutsu world that's 71640 hours of training and since my affinity is big it was even easier I am sure wind will take more time but lightning is easy." Naruto explained as causing the Jounin's eyes to bug out even more.

'Amazing he thought of that training method he could surpass the Hokage soon if he uses that.' Kakashi thought as he tried to calm himself down.

"But of course I won't use that method a lot I must not rely on my eye a lot and it is does drain me a lot to make that many clones so I only use that on hard skills." Naruto explained as he sat down for a minute taking a deep breath and allowing the fox to start to restore his charka he lost.

Mean while across the town Asuma was showing the clone of Naruto some tips on wind based charka mainly telling him to compress it to a edge and throwing it into a bolder making it go clean through. "Thank you!" The clone said as it disappeared into a puff of smoke causing all of team ten to sweat drop while all thought. 'It was just a clone?'

Naruto rested his head on his hand as the information came to his mind and he slowly stored it into his mind. 'I must thank the fox one day.' He thought as the information of the other clones popped into his head to. You see when Naruto learned about he shadow clones second ability he found out how first hand how all the information can put a strain on his head so the solution the fox came up was to increase his intelligence and brain power allowing him to store all the info without hurting him as much the info would enter his mind and be sorted like a machine with out him even controlling it. 'Oh crap Tenten is looking for me.' He panicked as his last clone was dispelled with a punch tot eh face from a certain bun haired panda girl.

As almost as if he read his mind Kakashi walked up to him. "Training is over for today tomorrow I want clones to work on wind control while I show you some more lightning control skills and maybe a jutsu or two." Kakashi explained before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 'Damn I got to learn how he does that.' Naruto thought as he added that to his list of things to learn from the one eyed pervert such as how he eats food with out removing his mask and how he does jutsu without burning off his mask. Sighing Naruto stood up made five clones and had one work on Taijutsu katas, one on Kenjutsu with a stick, one practice the jutsu he knew, one make up new idea for jutsu, and the final one work on making bigger rocks shatter with lightning based charka. Naruto let out a chuckle as he made his way out of the forest to the doom that awaited him at TenTen's house. 'Kakashi you should know I never stop training.' Naruto thought as he continued down the street. Unknown to him thought the clone working on lightning had other ideas as he formed the cross hand sign and five more Narutos popped up with out even having to hear the command they five clone clones grabbed a leaf and began working on wind based charka control while the clone chuckled and began working on lightning again.

Tenten sighed from behind the counter first she had not spared with her favorite punching bag in ages. Then she saw him and he run right by her so she hits him causing him to disappear she had hit a clone. 'That jerk sends clones to do his work does not even come to see me.' Tenten thought as she started a inter battle. 'No why do I care if he sees me I don't like him right? Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Maybe yes I can go with maybe for now.' She thought as the bell rang signaling a customer had entered. "Welcome to Konoha's best weapons store im Tenten how may I he…" Tenten said as if she was reading from a textbook while she turned only to stop in mid sentence when she noticed the blond spiky hair the huge sword and the stupid grin of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey TenTen-chan how are you today?" Naruto asked while closing his eyes and rubbing his head. (big mistake.)

"Naruto no baka!" The panda girl screamed as she lunged from behind the counter and tackled the blond before slamming his head into the floor. "You have been home all this time and don't even stop by the say hi. You send clones all around and don't even come here you take me off my team you take my knowledge of swords and you don't eve come to visit!"

It was at this moment that Mr Mitare decided the walk into the room he repressed a chuckle as he walked behind his daughter who was still on top of the almost unconscious boy yelling at him. "Well well my little Tenten is so grown up thirteen and she is already taking boys the third base." He spoke in a calm voice causing Tenten to freeze up. Sweat started to build up on the girl as he face resembled Hinata's and she began to sputter as her sense of touch went back to normal and she felt something pressing against her butt.

Naruto was slowly regaining his senses as he looked from the red face girl to he father behind him laughing and then down to his pants having a girl on top of you moving like that have certain affects on most guys and Naruto was no different. His face began to redden up as well as both used their ninja speed to stand up quickly and regain their postures. 'Thing calm thought wood chairs a new set of kunai cleaning black lightning.' Naruto thought as he tried to regain control of his body. **"Tenten shirtless" **'yes Tenten shirtless hey wait a minute stop that!' Naruto screamed in his mind as pictures popped into his head causing him to pass out from a nose bleed. The last thing the blond heard was even more laughter from the father Tenten's squeak in surprise and the laughter of everyone's favorite red fuzz ball.

Tenten was in the same train of thought minus a talking fox in her head but her father was not helping. You see her parents were just like all of Konoha they hated Naruto but after watching their daughter train with him and her talks of him almost everyday they began to realize their daughters feelings for the boy and began to treat him better. Plus messing with their daughter was fun. Seeing the boy collapse with certain things growing and his daughter staring at it trying to control her inter pervert he could not help but go up to her and whisper in her ear causing her to pass out from a nose bleed. Mr. Mitare could not help but me more evil. Quickly he grabbed his daughter laying her on top of Naruto with her chin resting on his shoulder. "He he he I am evil." He laughed out as he took a few pictures and left to the back room the hide the camera and work on the weapons he was developing.

Naruto awoke a few hours later after screaming at a fox and getting harasses mentally he was finally able to awake. The first thing he noticed was a extra weight on top of him not that it was very heavy or uncomfortable. He started to open his eyes only to get attacked by sunlight causing him to close it again. So instinctively he began using his other sense mostly his sense of touch. (Not to smart.) 'Hmm soft.' He thought as his hand cupped around something soft and squishy to the touch. Ignoring the laugher of a fox in his head he gave it a little squeeze to try to get a feel of his surroundings only to hear a soft moan.

Tenten was having a good dream even thought she was assaulted by her inter pervert her father was not much of a help she was able to sub do it and lock it away for the mean time. She was currently dreaming about wielding certain black sword shaped like a lightning bolt slashing through various rocks. This dream was one of her favorites next to having lady Tsunade shake her hand as an equal. It did not put her in a good mood as she was forcible awoken by someone touching her. 'I was having a good dream sleeping on something very comfortable and someone keeps poking me!' She screamed mentally as her eyes flew open. The first thing she notices was the sun was bating down on the area she was as luckily her eyes were not facing the sun or she could be seeing spots. The second thing she noticed was the comfortable sleep surface she was laying on was the one and only Naruto causing her face to redden. The finally thing she noticed was that the blond ninja was groping certain assets of hers. Causing her face to redden more.

It was a nice quit meeting between the two sannin and one aged Hokage as they caught up. "Hentai!!!!!" Came a girl's voice shattering the windows of the Hokage tower and making everyone in the village cover their ears. "Hm wonder what that was?" The third asked him self as Jiraiya started shaking a bit. "Hm my pervert senses are tingling." He mumbled earning him a whack from Tsunade.

Naruto's eyes flew open as those words entered his ears as he saw the panda girl on top of him but what caught his attention was the fact that he was groping her breasts. His eyes widened into dinner plates and both ninja leapt up from their position. "Tenten-chan im sorry." He pleaded trying to prevent the beating that was going to come. "I never wanted that to happen. Id never grope you." He cried out causing the bun haired girl to stop. 'He does not want to grope me what am I not good enough for him?' She asked her self slowly slipping into a depressed state. 'So I am just some fail safe for him them!' she screamed having the depression replaced with anger as she balled her fist and shoved it into the blonds gut sending him flying out into the back yard. (She has some serious problems.) Grabbing the nearest object a sword she charged out into the backyard.

Naruto regained his posture as he sat up 'Man im dead I tried to apologize and it turned out worst.' He thought as he watched Tenten charge at him with a sword. Quickly grabbing black lightning he blocked the swing. 'I wanted a spar but not like this.' He sweat dropped as Tenten used speeds that was twice her normal. **"You're an idiot you insulted the girl now you need to take your punishment." **Kyuubi roared out as Naruto just missed another swing. 'What are you talking about I never insulted her.' **"Kit your supposed to be a new genius and you miss something like this your grope her then you say you would never grope her you basically just insulted her looks in one of the worst ways." **Kyuubi explained causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Tenten I am sorry I meant I would grope you all the time if I could get the chance!" Naruto yelled out causing the panda's eyes to widen.

In the black smith Mr. Mitare began to laugh more 'Ah kids who don't under stand women you just dug your grave.' He thought as he let out a little chuckle.

Kyuubi smacked his head on the bars of his cage causing Naruto to look at him in his head. 'I do something wrong fox?' he asked as the fox continued to smash his head in. **"Why must I have a stupid container you just made it a lot worst." **'What do you mean..?' Naruto began to ask as one word rang though his head.

"Pervert!!!" Tenten screamed as she continued her assault. Breaking Naruto's defense and swinging straight for his unused hand.

Naruto's eyes widened as he could block the attack.

Tenten's eyes widened as she broke out of her rage 'Oh no I cant break the attack.' She panicked.

Elsewhere in the training ground the five clones working on wind charka began to cheer as the leafs they had split cleanly in two before they disappeared sending the knowledge to the original.

Author note:

Finally done ive been taking a break and been very busy

Yes this story will be upgraded to M because m is more fun 

For those who are no that smart yes Naruto got a boner why because he is a guy and for someone his age someone like tenten will do that to you if not then well orochimaru would be more suited for you.

Yes this chapter has a lot more nar/ten then normal I noticed I was not leaning toward the relationship.


	22. Lightning and TenTen's Confusion

"" speech

This chapter has been done for a few months but im busy and I have been looking for a beta read but so far no luck I need one for each of my three storys

"" speech

'' thought

"" **Kyuubi**

**Quick note: **ill say it again chapters 16 and under are the original authors work. So please no flames about those chapters. And I have different ideas then the original that's why I had Naruto learn the Rasengan because I know if it took a stupid Naruto a week to learn it then this mild intelligence Naruto would learn it faster.

Chapter 22

Naruto's world slowed down to almost a stand still as the sword drew closer and closer. His head was swimming with a million possibilities at once when he was bombarded by new info. 'No choice' he thought as he closed his right eye opening it to reveal the spinning red of the Sharingan before quickly molding charka to his hand.

Tenten stood still blinking as she now held half of a sword the other half laid just a few feet from her. Her blond haired crush stat inches from her his hand held out glowing white charka forming a small blade in his palm. But what really confused her were his eyes. One crystal blue the other blood red with three tamoe in them spinning. 'The Sharingan. But how?' She thought.

Naruto sighed as he stood up deactivating the charka in both his eye and hand his eye turned back to blue as the wind blade disappeared. Quickly dusting himself up he put Black Lightning in its holder before turning his head to the panda haired brunette. "That was a close one he he you need to control your emotions more." He laughed out closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head.

Tenten could only stare as she watched Naruto brush off the attack lie it was nothing and then joke about it. Her mouth almost hit the floor causing her to drop the half of her sword in the process. "Waaaaa how…….you….do….that…and ….how…you……have…….the…..Sharingan?" She sputtered out trying to regain her normally calm attitude.

Naruto sighed 'I knew someone would find out sooner or later.' He thought as he walked over to the big tree in the yard and told her to come over.

Tenten stumbled over as almost as if she was in a trance quickly sitting down she leaned on the trunk of the tree near the blond haired boy.

Naruto took a deep breath before activating his Sharingan eye for the girl to gap at. "I was given this by Kakashi who took it from Sasuke as he died it was meant as a peace offering to try and patch up our problems with each other. I did not know about this till later when the eyes combined with my dna allowing me to use it just as good as Sasuke would have had it. I did not want it at first be I did not have much of a choice and I have come to accept it as a gift and with it I have gained a good amount of power. As for the other thing I am not so sure how I did it but I used my wind charka as a blade." Naruto explained casing Tenten eyes to widen more and more.

Tenten could only gasp in wonder as she processed in information. 'Cute, nice, semi intelligent, powerful, has a special sword, and has a bloodline limit.' She squealed in her head as little hearts filled her eyes. 'I think I am in love.'

Naruto looked at the girl in confusion as he saw the little hearts in her eyes. Quickly deactivating the Sharingan he walked over to her placing his hand on her forehead. "Are you ok Tenten-chan you look a little sick?" He asked causing her head to go red from a blush.

'He is touching me and he is concerned she thought as images involving her Naruto and a bed filled her mind.' (Perverted 13 year old strange) a small trickle of blood fell from her nose as removed his hand and went to place his hands under her arm pits to lift her up only to slip and grope her again. (Twice in the same day lol). This caused her blush in intensify as she was shot back with an explosion of blood causing her to get knocked out.

In Naruto's head Kyuubi was scene rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off about his stupid container.

Sighing to himself Naruto quickly picked up the girl bringing her inside and placing her in a chair before waling out of the shop and back home. Once reaching his home he quickly unlocked the door walked inside before heading to the shower. Quickly stepping in to the shower he let the warm water hit his sore muscles as he stood in deep thought. 'That was close today if that information had not popped into my head I would have never made it. Even with the Sharingan I was barley able to form the blade before the sword hit. But that makes me wonder how did I do it none of my clones were told to practice wind charka just lightning.' **"Isn't it obvious the clones are copied of yourself so they can think for themselves too one decided to make more clones and have them work on wind charka your just lucky they ran out of charka or you could have lost your arm and regrowing one would be very painful kit." **Came the voice of the fox in his head causing the boy to ponder the words. 'Well for once I am thankful the clones did not obey me. Wait till Kakashi sees I can control some of my wind charka he will freak.' He thought as he stepped out of the shower dried of and went to bed. In the middle of the night all that could be heard was the faint popping as the Bushins finished their jobs for the night.

Else were at the valley of the end four cloaked figures stood on top of the head of the First Hokage. The first wore a pair of glasses. The second and third wore the simple headband of sound and the fourth had blue hair with a face wrapped up by bandages with snake like eyes peering out from them. Quickly jumping down from the statue they reached a calm spot by the river. "Are you ready Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as the snake eyes figure took of his cloak. "Yes Kabuto give me a moment this new body is still not fully adapted yet." He hissed out as he quickly did a drop kick on the two unexpecting sound shinobi. Quickly taking a kunai he cut both of the ninja throats before making rapid hand signs and slamming his hands on the floor. "**Summoning jutsu rebirth of the underworld complete resurrection!**" He hissed out as the two bodies of the dead sound ninja sunk into the ground causing the whole ground the rumble as a hand shot out of the ground.

With a quick motion the figure pulled it himself out of the ground revealing a pail form of Sasuke Uchiha. Within a few seconds the curse seal flared up turning his skin back to its normal color and his breathing returned to normal. Let out a chuckle Orochimaru watched as Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal one Sharingan eye and one bright blue eye. Turning to the pale snake sannin "Im alive?" He mumbled out causing Orochimaru to let out a loud chuckle.

"Yes it took some time to prepare Sasuke-kun but we finally were able to alter my jutsu to revive you completely its too bad about your eye thought." He sighed causing the Uchiha to boil with anger as the last moments of his life enter his mind. "What happened to my eye!" He screamed out causing a grin to form on the sannin's face. 'This will sure motivate him.' He thought as he paused for a second. "Why your favorite blond haired ex teammate had it implanted into him." Causing the Uchiha to go red in the face. "I am going to kill him how dare he defile the Uchiha name like that." Sasuke promised not noticing the snake eye ninja that walked up to him. "If you want to do that you will have to gain power fast I can give you that power you just need to ledge your loyalty to me." He whispered in his ear.

"Yes I pledge my loyalty Orochimaru-sama." The boy mumbled causing Kabuto to smile. 'He sure does have a way of manipulating people.'

Pulling out a sound headband Orochimaru quickly handed it to his newest student before the three disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Naruto sighed as he quickly walked down a ally in another sunny day in Konoha. humming to himself he felt a shiver down his spine as the sun seamed to get darker and clouds cover up the sun. The blond kept on walking only to stop when a dark chuckling filled the ally way. Finally noticing the dark sky he quickly started to freak as the world around him turned to a familiar red and black. Staring to run he quickly jumped over the fence only to find himself in an ally with a dark figure blocking the entrance. Quickly jumping over another fence he was met with the same ally and same figure chuckling even more. Quickly turning away Naruto let out a scream as the figure was now in front of him. The figure face could not be made out his dark black hair and strange red Sharingan eyes being the only thing noticeable by the boy 'Itachi!' He screamed in his mind causing the figure to let out a chuckle. "Not even close boy you interest me greatly but I will get what I want I always do." He laughed out as he reached out grabbing the blond haired ninja by the throat quickly squeezing it. Naruto let out a cry as the world around him became dark.

Naruto let out a scream as he bolted out of his bed. Covered in sweat he quickly turned his head looking at the clock. '5:30 just a nightmare but why did it feel so real.' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly got up putting on a shirt and his normal shinobi attire.

Deep inside Naruto's mindscape oblivious to the blond haired ninja kyuubi for the first time in his life seamed scard.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air Naruto let out a yawn as he surveyed the training area. Quickly running to nearest river and standing above it he began his daily push ups, sit ups, squats and running. Quickly adjusting his weights he jumped into the activities.

Kakashi let out a yawn as he approached the training grounds at eleven o'clock three hours late. Standing still he quickly poofed himself to his normal spot with his eyes closed placing his hand up. "Sorry I am late there was this really hot……" Kakashi began but stopped as he saw the boy destroying various trees and shadow clones with his sword using fluid swift strikes. He watched in aw as the boy without the Sharingan spun his body 360 degrees destroying every clone that tried to ambush him at the same time the sword of lightning slicking through their bodies like a hot knife though butter quickly destroying the last clone by cutting him in half as well as the tree he was hiding behind the genin ninja deactivated the sword strapping it to his back. Quickly turning his head he looked over at the silver haired ninja.

Kakashi shook his head as he cleared his head of the event that took place. "Well I see your hard at work you really should not push yourself so much." Kakashi mumbled out just loud enough for the two to hear earning a grunt from the blond. Shaking his head he quickly mentioned over to another slightly bigger bolder then the one used yesterday. "Use the lightning charka practice on this bolder to see how much you worked after I told you to go home." 'Like he would even lesson to me when it came to limited training.'

Cracking his neck Naruto quickly strode over to the bolder placing his palm on the rock and channeling his charka causing the bolder to turn to dust almost instantly.

Kakashi let out a whistle as he inspected the spot where the bolder used to be. "Damn well I guess you're ready for lightning jutsu now we work on wind charka cut the leaf in half using your charka." He explained as Naruto picked up a leaf off the ground.

Applying charka to his hand Kakashi jaw hit the floor as the leaf split cleanly in half almost instantly. "How is that possible!" he screamed out causing the blond to laugh.

"I had clones work on it after I left the training area." Naruto explained causing Kakashi to slap his forehead. 'Damnit if he keeps this up with the clones and Sharingan I won't have anything to teach him.' The Cyclops panicked out before straightened himself up and clearing his throat. "Well to teach you the next part of wind I would need help of another ninja so since I can't have him today I will teach you one to two lightning jutsu and we will spar." Both ninja slipped into a taijutsu stance before disappearing towards each other.

One hour later.

Naruto stood leaning up on a tree staking a deep breath to slow his heart rate down. Across from him stood the copy ninja Kakashi in a thinking pose. 'That was a good spar.' Naruto thought as he took one more deep breath before walking to Kakashi.

Kakashi broke himself out of concentration before clearing his throat. "Ok Naruto I am going to teach you a fairly basic lightning jutsu to get you the feel of it but this skill is effective. It's called the **Lightning palm **it is a justu that channels a small amount of lighting to your palms that you use like a juken strike like the Hyuuga. This can paralyze enemies for a bit if they get hit by it the hand signs are as fallowed." Kakashi instructed as he did the signs before whacking a tree causing a few sparks to flow through the tree. Naruto let out a sigh as he tried the signs before gather chakra and slamming his palm into the same tree causing it to shatter into small splinters before catching on fire. Naruto looked in confusion while Kakashi was cheering on the inside. 'Yes something to take up his time.' "Naruto you need to control yourself you used way to much charka instead of a spark like you wanted you got a lightning strike. Keep on practicing using less and less charka till you get the effect I had." Kakashi instructed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto let out a few choice words not approved for children under the age of fifteen.  as he survived the twenty odd trees reduced to splinters. Sighing he started the hand signs again before charging at the tree. This time the tree only split in half earning a cheer from the boy.

Three hours later

Kakashi walked back into the training area before spotting the slightly panting blond leaning up on a tree. Letting out a bit of a smile from under his mask he quickly walked over to the boy. "Well?" He asked as the boy opened his eyes before letting out a smirk and performing the hand signs. Taking off at a quick pace as he finished the last sign he quickly slammed his palm into the tree earning a few sparks on the tree itself. "Very good Naruto no that's all for today I want you to try and master that so you can do it with no hand signs. It gives your enemy less time to react we will meet tomorrow at the same time." Kakashi explained before waving and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Quickly forming a hand sign one copy popped in to existence before he instructed it to work on the **lightning palm. **'Don't want to rely on clones to much.' He thought before leaving the training area and walking into town.

Meanwhile in our favorite weapons shop our favorite panda hair style ninja was biting the eraser of a pencil as took a love quiz in one of her favorite konoichi magazines. Quickly finishing off the quiz she flipped the page to compare her score.

Love quiz results

0-10 why are you even taking this quiz

10-20 more like a friend

20-30 flirt around a bit

30-40 as him out see what happens

40-50 what are you doing go propose to him

50-60 idiot go jump him and ask for his babies now.

Quickly reading the possible results she looked at her score of 56. Color drained from her face as she stood up before running out of the door.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi stood around watching from their crystal ball. "10 on her jumping Naruto and dragging him to his bed." Jiraiya announced before Tsunade voiced her opinion. "She is a self respecting konochi 10 on her approaching calmly." "10 on her making a public display." Sarutobi announced. As they watched through the ball.

Naruto all of a sudden felt a sense of dread before he was attacked by a down and pink ball before he was knocked off his feet. "Tenten?" He mumbled out as he was brought into a deep kiss before he could speak another world from said panda girl. Everyone looked on with interest in their eyes as they wanted the huge public display.

In the Hokage's tower.

Sarutobi let out a cheer as he collected his money making a pumping motion with his hands. Next to him Tsuande and Jiraiya stood by with sweat drops on the back of their heads. "How does he always beat us?" They spoke together as the old man gave them a smile. "I am just amazing that's why."

Authors notes:

Finally another chapter down only took me a few months. Lol

This chapter mostly gives us an idea of some of Naruto's training and his lightning abilities.

The complete resurrection is a jutsu I made up on the spot it takes two sacrifices instead of one but it revives the person completely they are not under the users control they are brought back like they were before they died. Come on you did not think Id drop the number one prick out of the story for good did ya?

Remember to review


End file.
